The New Me
by gemimapuddleduck
Summary: When my parents died I had no idea what to do, so i ran. 8 months later I'm finally coming home, to share a house with 8 other strangers, and my brother. The only thing is, I've changed. I'm not a weak little girl any more, I'm an 22 year old who is the champion fighter at DSS, but they don't know that...Modern day AU/FourTris. Rated M lang/scenes. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today's the day, I'm coming home. I've been away for roughly 8 months, and I guess it's time to face my life. After all, you can't run from your fears, because they will just follow you. Real bravery comes from facing your fears, which was something my mum used to tell me. It was something they used to say in her old 'faction', whatever that meant. The reason why I left was my parents, kind of. After their tragic death in a car accident I couldn't stand living in Florida anymore, everywhere I went something reminded me of them, the park, the beach camp we used to go to for summer vacation, even the supermarket. That's why I had to leave; I guess you could call it my coping strategy, to run. I left immediately after the funeral and the will readings. I only told one person that I was leaving, but even then I didn't tell him where to - it was really a last minute decision. I had nothing keeping me in Florida apart from my brother. Caleb is 2 years older than me, and is the most cliché 'overly-protective' brother ever. It's really thanks to him that I'm coming home though. The first time we spoke again was 2 months ago, and since then he's been slowly persuading me to come home. Once I left I changed everything, my phone number, appearance, I even started going by a different name, so it took him a while to find me. I guess I just didn't want to be reminded anymore, it was too painful. The only thing I had reminding me of my past was a tattoo of three ravens, across my collarbone. They represent my mum, dad and Caleb as they fly towards my heart.

I got to the airport with plenty of time to spare. It's a long flight from LA to Florida and thankfully Uri booked me on a night flight to pass the time easily. That's another thing I missed from Florida, Uri. Uriah and I have been best friends since I can remember, our parents grew up together (in the whole faction thing) and then his older brother Zeke is good friends with Caleb so it was inevitable that me and Uri would be great friends. I've missed him so much, well the whole Pedrad family in general. They are the closest thing we have to family now apart from each other. I text him to say I'm at the airport and would be with him in approximately 5 hours. Even though I moved, and changed my name and number, the one thing I didn't do was lose Uri. We called/texted almost every other day, although he didn't tell anyone where I was. Even when my brother went as far as getting the police looking for me, Uri didn't betray my trust; he stood by me every step of the way. He understood what I had to do, and allowed me to do it, even though I knew I was hurting him in the process.

Finally after a few hours of pointless wandering, the lady at the desk announced that my gate was open and asked passengers to start boarding. As we all filed in I had trouble finding my seat, then I realised I was looking in completely the wrong section. Ahhh, Uriah, of course he would book me in first class. I chuckle lightly to myself and flop down into my seat. Uriah may have put me in first, but at least he got me a window seat. As we take off I put in my headphones and take out my sketch book. It's full of all sorts of designs and drawings - each one with a different meaning. On the first page is my design for the flying birds, that was the first time I'd ever designed a tattoo, and now I do it nonstop. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the captain's voice over the intercom: "could all passengers please prepare for landing" he says with the happiest voice I've ever heard in someone at 6:00 AM.

As soon as I walk through to baggage claim I see them, Uri and Caleb standing underneath a huge sign saying something about airport safety. At first I don't think Caleb recognises me, I wouldn't blame him. Since moving away I have changed quite substantially. I am no longer a weak little girl who needs her brother to protect her; I am a strong independent 19 year old woman. I pierced my ears, and now wear tighter, darker clothes that have a way of showing off my tattoo. However the only thing I never change is my hair, this was the way my mother used to always cut it with long layers feathered into my dirty blonde locks. I want to at least keep that part of her with me. I keep walking towards them and when they realise it's me they start running. I drop my bag as Caleb scoops me up into one big hug, after retrieving my abandoned luggage Uri joins our embrace. I faintly hear Caleb whispering in my ear "I missed you Bea"  
"Awr, I missed you too" I reply, finally accepting that this is where I am meant to be. With family, at home.

In the car ride to the house Uri kept talking nonstop, telling me all about the huge house that we will soon be sharing. He goes on to explain how there are 6 bedrooms 4 bathrooms and a whole 3 floors of rooms for us to occupy ourselves with. Wait, what? "Uriah. Why are there 6 bedrooms?" I ask him, alarm bells ringing in my head. I'm not exactly the best at making friends. "Surprise!" He mock-shouts at me, his expression only portraying that of please-don't-kill-me-for-not-telling-you-sooner look. I just glare at him demanding an explanation. "Bea, chill" Caleb cuts in, easy for him to say. "There's me and my girlfriend, Uriah and his girlfriend, Zeke - you remember Zeke, right? - and his girlfriend, then a friend of mine and Zeke's from college and the last two are a surprise" I narrow my eyes at him sceptically, but he just smirks at me and turns back around focussing on the road.

Once we arrive at the house I gaze in awe "I know, right" Uri says to me while chuckling lightly to himself. I can't believe Caleb did this. After our parents died we discovered that they actually had quite a bit of money stored up for us, seriously you have no idea. Our parents weren't famous or anything, my father was a doctor and my mother a psychiatrist two very innocent yet well payed professions. Despite their wealthy wages, we never lived luxuriously. They believed that indulging ourselves in big houses and nice cars and food was selfish; again it was to do with when they grew up and the faction system thing. They never liked to really talk about it, but they still lived by it, for their whole lives. So we lived a very simple life of plain clothes and non-exotic foods and went about life as minimalist as possible. It's obvious that Caleb scrapped all of that when buying the house. As I left right after the funeral sure, I knew about the money, and that half was left for me but I didn't do anything with it. It's still in my bank now, untouched. However Caleb clearly 'indulged' himself in the words of my parents.

I was standing in front of basically a mini mansion. The outside was perfect, not exactly old fashioned but not sci-fi futuristic. It was the perfect balance of modern and old. Just on the outside it looked huge, there was one really long garage door which obviously hid a big garage, presumably full of everyone's cars, hidden behind it. I looked up and counted three levels of windows, and windows in the roof. This place is huge. "Quit staring Bea" Caleb called to me from the boot of the car, which thanks to a handheld clicker on Caleb's key ring was now safely within the huge garage. I know that it's gonna take a while to get him to call me Tris, and in all honesty I like it when he calls me Bea. It reminds me of who I am. As I step out of the car my shoes click against the garage floor, causing an echo in the open space. "How many cars are usually in here?" I ask to no one in particular, as I keep looking around I notice that the back wall of the garage, opposite to the door, is one big glass tinted window, when I squint through it I can't believe what I'm seeing, "Is that a-"

I'm cut off by Uriah, "pool? Yes, and through those doors to the side are our home gym and sauna!" Wow, I can't believe this is where I live, an indoor pool! As we move through the garage to the actual house I'm amazed even more. The whole ground floor is completely open plan, with a huge kitchen on the back wall of the house with an island in the middle. Along the left wall away from the kitchen is the dining table I guess, with 4 seats along each side and one at each head. Along the right side of the wall is a massive flat screen TV, with a few sofas and chairs placed around with a see through coffee table in the middle. As I look around I notice a glass stair case going both up and down. Come on I'll show you around" Caleb says to me, while putting an arm around my shoulder. "So, here is where we cook and eat our fine cuisine, and sometimes we will chill up here, but mostly we do that downstairs" he explains to me while pointing to each designated area. He then leads me downstairs, to the basement. I take it in slowly, not wanting to miss any details. Here there is another flat screen and more sofas strategically placed around the big TV. Although this is still open plan, it's not as big as upstairs I notice a door at the very end of the room. Caleb sees me looking at it and explains that it's a studio for the photographer who lives in the house. I laugh, it's like he doesn't want me to know anything about them. He hasn't let a single thing slip, not even the name of his girlfriend! We head back upstairs and up to the second floor. "This floor is all bedrooms and bathrooms, and so is the third" Caleb explains to me quickly going through who stays in which, again he doesn't allow any new names slip. "Zeke, Uriah and me are on this floor, with our girlfriends, obviously" When he says the word girlfriend his eyes sparkle, I can't wait to meet them all. As we are ascending the next set of stairs I suddenly realise something and turn to face Caleb "All these people you say live here, yet I don't see anyone?" I question him, pure curiosity "Oh, yeah. They are all working and will be in later tonight" he replies, as if it was obvious "But what about you and Uri?" I ask, "Well I obviously had to pick you up and help settle in, and Uriah here convinced me that he had to be here for that as well, seen as you chose to tell him about your absence and not me" as he says this I notice a slight irritation slip into his voice and expression. Is he mad that I told Uri I was leaving and not him? I try to let the feeling slide, as Caleb leads me up to the next floor. "Up here is where all the singles live, basically" he explains to me, I notice a smile tugging at his lips despite his best efforts to hide it. There are 5 doors on this floor, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Wait, if all the singles live up here, someone is sharing a room..."Caaalllebbbbb..." I don't get a chance to finish my sentence as the door on the far end of the hall way swings open and out comes my most favourite person in the world. "Christina! Whha-why-how? How are you here!?" I scream all this at her while she embraces me like we haven't seen each other in years, well we haven't. Back in middle school Uriah, Chris and I were all best friends. Of course I've always had Uri, but he's not quite the same when you're trying to talk to him about boys. Chris had to move away at the start of high school because of her parent's jobs, they got transferred to Chicago, and we haven't seen each other since. She's changed, but definitely for the better. She's taller, cut her hair shorter and boy did puberty work well for her! She's stunning. "Look at you!" I scream at her, stepping back from or hug to get a better look. "Nu uh, check you out! Where's the little girl who only wore grey!" She screams right back at me. Of course my style has changed a lot since middle school, and so have I. New hobbies, new interests, new name. "I'll take her from here" Chris says to Caleb, while pulling me back into the room which we now share.

"Woaaahhhhh!" I say in awe, this room is amazing! "I know right" Chris says to me while dragging my bags into our room. There's two single matching beds and a door on either side of then. "Mmm, left is ensuite and right is closet. I've already cleared half of it for your stuff, annnndddd I went shopping for you!" Oh no, we may not have spoken in years but she's still obsessed with shopping. "I'll leave you to freshen up and unpack a bit" she says, and then leaves the room leaving me to marvel in my new environment.

I head into the bathroom and am taken aback even more. This has got to be the biggest bathroom I've seen. There's corner Jacuzzi and a pane of glass just randomly set from floor to ceiling, I then realise that it's a walk in shower. After retrieving my wash bag from my one and only bag I had with me, I splash my face with water, relishing in the cool feeling. I didn't realise how tired I still felt after the aim ride, but the water wakes me up perfectly. I decide to wash my arms as well; the water just feels so good. Eventually I give in and just take a full shower. Washing my whole body and my hair. Once I get out I notice Chris has set me out an outfit, still not disappointing me on the whole clothes front. I pull on the black high wasted shorts and choose a white off-the-shoulder jumper, which shows off my tattoo. I can't find my hair dryer so I just towel dry my hair and leave it down to air dry. I replace my anklet, as I took it off for the shower and admire the old fashioned symbols on it, there are five each representing a different 'faction'. It used to be my mothers, one of the only pieces of jewellery she owned. From what I've gathered each symbol is a quality to live by, kindness, knowledge, truth, selflessness and bravery. I've tried to research it but that was all I could get 

After finally deciding I'm ready, I head downstairs and find Uri, Caleb and Chris all sitting waiting for me. I notice a grand piano just in the middle of the room, near the dining table and two tall French doors off to the side leading out to a conservatory. I shake my head in disbelief, this is my home now. "So Tris, what do you want to do today?" Uriah asks me, I see he's trying out my new name. What I really want to do is find The Pitt. When I was in LA I came across this very unique 'club', I guess you could call it that. Its official name was Dauntless Secret Society, DSS for short. Anyway, when I left I had no idea what I was doing; I was a mess with no home, or food or any money that was until I came across The Cave. I was out walking the streets trying to find a dry place on the street to stay for the night, and I saw this group of people, around my age, all shouting and running like they had no care in the world. I overheard one of them shout "To The Cave!" and I followed them. I had no idea what The Cave was, but I guessed it was some kind of night club. Boy was I wrong; it was one half of the DSS.

Long story short I kept going back to The Cave, night after night. I was fascinated by the atmosphere, everyone drinking, laughing, the fights, everything! One night I noticed a tattoo parlour. I had already started drawing, and I immediately knew that I wanted a tattoo. When I showed George (the owner of the parlour) my designs he was amazed, and right there offered me the job. However he said that I would have to adapt my 'image' because I was too innocent looking; I knew exactly what to do. After getting my tattoo he started to train me up and I was a tattoo artist! This was the first time I felt that my life was finally getting back on track. The Cave was my home, and I loved it. After a few months of working at the parlour I became increasingly curious about the fights. Every night there would be a new guy trying to take down the champion. When I watched I got this feeling that if you could do that you were powerful, and I had to do it. I spoke to George about it and he offered to teach me how to fight. He soon became my best friend, I told him everything about my past life and how I wanted to forget it, and he understood. We became great friends, however when I told him I had to leave I couldn't stand the thought of leaving The Cave. Then George told me about The Pitt. The DSS had two halves, The Cave in LA and The Pitt in Florida. Turns out that his sister owns the parlour in The Pitt, and after telling her everything about me she agreed to hire me! Well that solved one problem for me. I'm brought back to reality when I realise they were all staring at me, waiting for me to answer. What did they ask me? "Uhhh, oh, yeah, I think I want to start looking for a job, y'know, so I can contribute to the rent and such" I say to them, hiding the fact that I already have a job. I'm not sure I want to tell them about my 'alter ego' just yet, my new appearance and name is enough for Caleb to handle for one day. "Okay, here take my car" Caleb says to me while handing me his keys. Sadly I had to leave my car in LA, it was being shipped over in a few weeks though. As I leave the house I faintly here Chris shouting at me to be back for 6:00 as the others were due home at 6:30. This is it; I think to myself, this is the start of something new.

**AN: Hi, I'm new at this so read, review, message me, whatever I don't mind. I'd love to hear what you guys think of my story. **

**-Gem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, first I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are all soo kind! I just sat there grinning to myself like an idiot as I read them...For those of you wondering I aim to update every other day (Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, Mondays) Anyway, read and enjoy and I'd love to hear what you guys think. See you Saturday! **

**Oh, I've tried to space out my paragraphs more this time. It's just a bit awkward as I write most of this on my phone and then transfer it...I'm sorry I'm done rambling now. Chapter 2!**

After driving for a bit I eventually find The Pitt, they don't joke about the whole 'secret society' thing. From what I've figured you can't access it by car, George told me something about taking a train. I park Caleb's car in a nearby lot and go on foot from there, I know that it will be hidden, and I'm guessing you have to do something 'dauntless' as they would say to actually enter in. At The Cave you had to crawl through this really small tube through some rock, so I'm pretty much prepared for anything. I buy a ticket for the train, George had told me which train to get, and climb aboard. While I'm on the train I see a group of people who look about my age, and certainly fit in with the theme. They are all wearing tight black clothing and are sporting some painful-looking piercings all over their faces. One girl has all of one side of her head shaved and the rest died bright blue, I have to admit it does look pretty awesome.

As the train travels over some buildings I notice that the doors have opened, that's funny. I guess it must be some kind of glitch in the system. I then realise that the group of what I'm guessing to be fellow DSS members are going to the door and start leaning out. Ohhhhhh, I think to myself as the realisation sets is. This is the crazy think you do to enter; you have to jump out of a train. They cannot be serious, are they really going to jump out of a train when it's moving while there's a good metre gap between the train and the roof of the building? The girl with the awesome hair starts shrieking loudly and then all of a sudden she's gone, she's actually jumped! Soon all her friends join her in the calling and also disappear from the safety of the train. As I approach the open doors I can feel my heart beat start to rise, there's no way I can jump out of a train. As I lean out and look to the left I notice that the building roof is running out, soon I will have lost my chance. I've got to do this. I place my feet on the edge so that I can feel the wind rushing past my face, the wind picks up my long hair and starts blowing it around like crazy. This is it, this is my chance. I take a deep breath and jump, letting the air around me split as I fly through it. I didn't really think about my landing and at the last second I took my legs up and role. I wince at the impact of the hard gravel and look up to see the last of the teenagers stand up onto the wall edge and jump. I scream out for him at the last second, but it's too late, he's already jumped.

After checking my body over and discovering a few grazes on my arms and legs. Nothing too serious, I make my way over to the wall edge where the boy jumped from. I expect to see a body strewn out across the floor, but instead I see nothing, just a big black hole. Suddenly it all clicks into place, the jump from the train wasn't the 'entrance exam', this is. Now I get why it's called The Pitt. You have to jump into a big black hole, with no knowledge of what's at the bottom. I walk up to the edge and stand up on the wall like I saw the boy do. I contemplate my options, even though I don't know how far down it is or what is at the bottom. I walk up to the edge and stand up on the wall like I saw the boy do. I contemplate my options, as I look around I come to the conclusion that there is no other way off this roof. I wouldn't even be able to jump back in a train if one came by. Even though I don't know how far down it is or what is at the bottom, I know I have to jump. I also realise that it can't be that bad as I just saw people do it, and I didn't hear any tragic screams. I take a deep breath and lean forward, gravity takes control and then all I feel is falling. It's nothing like what they show in movies, it's not some glamorous scene in slo-mo, it's quick and terrifying. My back comes into contact with some rope, all strung together like a net, and I realise I have been caught. I just lie there and laugh at how stupid I was being. After recovering from my fall I look around and realise I was caught in a huge net which expands from each wall eliminating the possibility of somebody not being caught. As I look around I see that through a massive doorway is what I guess to be the heart of The Pitt. Here goes nothing...

This is unlike anything I've ever seen, sure it's similar to The Cave but at the same time the atmosphere just feels completely the opposite. Everywhere you look there are people of all ages hanging around, laughing and just being loud. They all look fascinating too. With either bright neon hair colours, or angel wings tattooed into shoulder blades everyone is different. Walking deeper into The Pitt I come across all sorts of places, there are many shops ranging from a health and beauty spa to a shop selling lethal looking weapons, in the very centre is a raised platform where I'm guessing there fights take place. It will be me up there one day...Focussing back on the shops I track through them all until I find the tattoo parlour.

As I walk in a woman at the counter turns around and smiles as she sees me. She looks to be around early 30s and has long brown hair and plenty of tattoos. She has a bird on the back of her neck, and a ring around her left bicep. However no abstract piercings apart from the usual. "Ahh, you must be Tris" she says to me with a warm smile that looks just like George's, I know we will be great friends. "I am" I respond to her, while smiling right back. "I've heard great things about you Tris, I'm Tori by the way" I smile at her compliment, and take on the new information. "Okay, so let's take a look at these designs my brother never shuts up about" I nod and head over to the desk where she is now sitting, taking out my sketch book as I go. I hand it over nervously, what if she doesn't like them?

"Uhh, well, some of them are just ideas...and a lot aren't finished...and I rushed..." she cuts my rambling off with a quick "shhhh" and then "Tris, you're hired. My brother wasn't exaggerating about your ability, your designs are amazing - I especially love your three ravens" she says while nodding to my own ravens on my collar bone. I look down in attempt to hide my blush, failing in the process. "So, when do I start" I ask, now that I have a job I have nothing to do for the rest of the day. "Are you free today? I just lost a designer and I could really use the help?" She asks me, I can see in her eyes she needs me and I'm happy to oblige "sure" I say and she leads me over to my new 'station'. After she's finished explaining how the system here works - it's pretty much the exact same to The Cave - the bells goes signalling someone walking into the parlour. I stay in the back as Tori goes out to handle them. A few minutes later she comes back through, with someone following behind her,

"So Tris, this is your first assignment" she says to me, while passing me a worn down piece of paper which looks likes it's been folded a hundred times over. When I open it up I can't believe my eyes, it's such an intricate and staggering piece of art work, with 5 symbols which I faintly recognise running down in a straight and the background is made of leaf or fire shapes going straight up and curling at the top. "Wow" I say to myself and give Tori a look which she returns. That's when I notice him.

I presume he's the creator of the amazing tattoo design. He's standing in the doorway of the stations, looking quite handsome. Who am I kidding? He's gorgeous. His clothing style is very simple, black skinny jeans which fit his legs perfectly and a very tight dark grey t-shirt showing off his well chiselled abs. He has amazing dark brown hair which is kind of short, but not too short and flops in just the right way. I also notice that he doesn't have any piercings, in fact he seems to not have anything making him look like he would come to a place like this, he looks even more 'innocent' than I did the first time I went into The Cave. As I study his face I come across his eyes, oh the eyes! They are like a deep Pitt of dark blue, which you could easily get lost in.

When we make eye contact I realise I've been staring for too long, the side of his lips curl up in a smirk. "I-I'm sorry" I mutter to him, trying to hide my blush "I'm Tris". "I'm four" he says in a deep clear voice which makes my stomach squirm. "So where are we doing this thing?" I ask him as he comes further into the room. I notice Tori give me a subtle wink as she slips out into the front of the shop again. When I turn back around to face the mysterious four I find him shirtless facing me. Wow, his t-shirt did not give his muscles any justice, he's like a god standing before me half naked. He notices me staring again and says through a straight face "I'd uh like it on my back, but make it big to cover my whole back". I nod, realising that I actually have to start working now - I can't just stare at him all day. He makes his way over to the table and lies down on his stomach.

That's when I see it. All over his back are scars, long streaks of darker skin curving from the base of his back and up around his ribcage. I think he heard my gasp because he sighs as if this was the last thing he wanted, I get the feeling he doesn't want to really talk about it. I rack my brain, thinking for something to ask him while he's half naked lying face down in front of me. I just leave it, and decided to start my work. When I rub his back with antiseptic a shot of electricity flows through my whole arm from the touch, I shake my head and try to ignore it. However it's not easy considering I constantly have some kind of contact on his back. Wait, what if he feels it too? Who am I kidding, why would someone like him care about someone like me, he most probably has a girlfriend anyway. As soon as the needle makes its first puncture into the skin of his back he lets out a sigh that I didn't realise he was holding in. It's like all the tension in his back has just gone, strange considering having a needle spiked into your skin over and over again is usually something that would make you tense.

I look back to the design I'm doing, and then I realise why the symbols are so familiar, they look like versions of the symbols on my anklet. Sure these look more old fashioned than mine do, but no doubt that they are the same thing. I want to ask him about them, what they mean. "Wh-"Wait, I can't just ask a stranger what the symbols of his tattoo mean, can I? What if it's like some personal thing, maybe related to the mysterious scars covering his back? Stuff it, what harm can asking do? I take a deep breath before forming my question, "So, er, what do these symbols mean? I've seen them before but I don't know what they mean" That's okay right? Something anyone would ask someone, even when they aren't high on some tingling feeling from contact to that someone's skin.

He takes a while before replying, as if he's trying to find a way to word his information. Finally he answers, "Each symbol represents a personality trait. The tree is kindness, the eye represents knowledge the scales is the truth so like right and wrong and all that, the handshake is selflessness and the fire is-""Bravery" I whisper, cutting him off from his explanation. What did he call them? Personality traits? I thought they were like 'qualities to live by'.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asks sounding genuinely curious. I'm about to tell him when I pause, do I really want to tell this stranger my whole story? About my mysterious parents who died before telling me any of this, it must be something bigger than anyone is letting on. He might be able to tell me more, I guess he would know all about it if he's getting it permanently tattooed onto his skin.

"Oh, those symbols are on an anklet my mother gave me before she died" While I say this I bend down and quickly unclip my anklet to show him. He looks rather confused as I show him it, has he never seen jewellery before? "They are never together" he mutters under his breath. What does he mean, the symbols? I let it go, and carry on, "I don't know much about them, apart from what you just told me. Do you know anything else about them?" I ask, hopeful to finally find something out about my parents. Sure I loved them and they loved me, but with their jobs they were always so busy. I have come to question how much I actually knew them, or if I just wasted the chances I had of knowing them. He sighs and this time it's like he is having a battle about telling me, what could be so secret about these damn symbols!? Four looks to have given in as he starts explaining.

"Okay, I'm presuming you're a member of the DSS? It's just I haven't seen you around here before" I tell him about me joining at The Cave and this time when he goes on his voice adopts a more story telling style. "Have you ever wondered why we have to jump into a dark Pitt not knowing what's at the bottom the first time you came here?" I nod my head, willing him to go on.

"Well it's supposedly a test of bravery. Years ago when the DSS was first formed it was a part of a much bigger thing, however no one knew supposedly. You know what it stands for right? Dauntless Secret Society? Well 'The Dauntless' is the name for people who blame cowardice for society's problems. They believe that cowardice is to blame for the World's injustices, so to fight it they use bravery. Hence why you think the fire represents bravery. But it's much more than that, they believe in freedom from fear, that in denying fear the power to influence your decisions you gain true bravery. They prove this by having members carry out death-threatening tasks daily to prove their bravery. However over time the meaning of the DSS has been lost. Now many of the members are just adrenalin junkies in pursue of a rush, and if you're not a junkie you are just being miss-lead into believing the wrong things".

Silence fills the space once he's finished his speech. "Wow" I say, still trying to let all the new information settle in. "So you said it's all a part of something bigger. Do you know what that something is?" I ask him, still eager for this new information. "Well, there's two halves of the DSS right?" he asks me, even though he is face down I can sense a smile creeping onto his face. "Yeah, but not many people know that, apart from the leaders?" I ask, suddenly aware that somehow he knows that.

"Exactly" he replies.

"So, what's your point?" I ask, now I'm confused.

"There's two halves of DSS, and practically no one knows that. What's to say there can't be a 'club' if you like for all of the so called 'personality traits'?" He asks me rhetorically I guess. He goes on, "Each of those symbols, they don't just represent 'The Brave', or 'The Kind', each of the groups has names for the members as well." He says it all like it's the simplest thing in the world. "Okay, so who does the tree represent?" I ask him.

"They are Amity, also known as The Peaceful" he replies,

"Okay, what about the eye?"

"That is Erudite, basically they are all the nerds" I laugh at his joke.

"And the scales?

"That is condor, a.k.a The Honest. They believe that the world is corrupt because of everybody telling lies to each other" He says with a light chuckle.

"How can you have a club about being honest? I ask, totally confused.

"Ever heard of parliament? Or the President's advisers?" Seriously? The president is a part of this whole thing?

"Okay, who are the handshakes? The selfless people?" I ask, I already have an idea of who they are today.

"They are called Abnegation, they are-"I cut him off, "I suppose they are like charity workers?" I ask, stopping the tattooing for a second.

"Not bad, new girl" He says as I start the inking of his back again. After my laughing subsides we are silent. I'm trying to take in all this information, how could my mother be a part of this? Did she used to be a member of the DSS? But then, why would she have an anklet admiring all of the qualities if she only believed in one? Oh, now I get why he was muttering about them being together. All the clubs are separate, because they each have different opinions on the 'cause of society's problems'. So it's strange they my mother's anklet portrays them to be together, united. Come to think of it, it's strange that I'm tattooing exactly the same thing onto this guy's back. He knows way more than me so surely he must understand you can't blame all of them? I consider asking him but something tells me it's a more personal matter.

Before I know it I've finished his tattoo. I bandage it up and run him through the steps to taking care of it, I give him a cream to rub in for pain and soreness and tell him when to take the bandage off, etc. Once he has replaced his shirt, he follows me to the front of the store to the till; I don't see Tori anywhere so I just run it through myself. "Okay Four, that'll be $250" I say to him, after paying before he walks out the shop he turns around and says "See you around Tris, and thank you" He looks me right in the eye and once again my stomach squirms. One he's left I find myself just standing there smiling like an idiot. Tori comes back through and just laughs at me, "If you are still smiling about Four, good luck", she says to me while shifting papers around on the desk. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, my face slowly tuning to a scowl.

"It's just that Four isn't exactly the type to be all 'lovey dovey'" she explains, "he is one of the most intimidating people in the whole of The Pitt" I don't believe that, he was perfectly well-mannered to me and I didn't find him intimidating at all, having said that he did spend the whole time with his shirt off...I shake the thought from my mind, and carry on work. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.

I don't get off work till 7:00, at 6:00 we had a group of 'newbies', as Tori calls them, come in and all request a tattoo. Tori needed all the help she could get so I stayed and helped. As I leave Tori calls out to me "Thanks Tris, you're great. Be here 10:00 on Monday morning and we'll talk about your wage" she tells me. Wow, she's giving me the whole weekend off. I remember at The Cave Saturday night was our busiest; George would never allow me a Saturday off. I drive back to the house in Caleb's car, when I get there I use the thing on Caleb's keys to open up the garage door, once it's open I find it full of more cars, I had forgot that this is my first chance to meet the people I will now be living with. I slip his car into the space on the end and get out. I quickly check my appearance in the reflection of the huge jeep to my right. At least if I'm late, I look sort of presentable. I take a deep breath and walk through the door.

I look on the first floor and see no one in there, I remember Caleb mentioning how they spend most of their time in the basement. As I head down I hear voices which I do not recognise mixed in with the loud unmistakable voice of Uri. Here goes nothing I mumble to myself, as my first 'new housemate' comes into view. I have no idea who she is, but she's stunning. She has long brownish hair and bright green eyes. I notice she is sitting next to Uri on the sofa, and he has his arm around her. Oh, this must be his girlfriend; I have to admit that I'm surprised. She is way out of his league. As I get closer to the bottom of the stairs they become increasingly silent, it's like they are already judging me, deciding if they are gonna like me or not. After a few awkward moments of just staring at each other Chris is the one to save me.

"It took you long enough!" she says to me while getting up to give me a welcoming hug. She then turns me towards the 5 new faces just staring at me, wasn't there supposed to be 6? Oh well, I let it go as the girl who I presume to be Uri's girlfriend stands up to introduce herself to me. "Hey, I'm Mar, you must be Beatrice right?" she says to me with the biggest smile on her face. I can tell we are going to be good friends. I grimace as she says my full name, no one calls me that apart from Caleb and I guess he hasn't told them yet my new name. "Uh, actually it's just Tris" I say mid-hug with Mar; she seems to be a hugger. All my nervousness has just disappeared; I don't know why I was so worried. A guy who was sitting on the other sofa stands up, and he looks faintly familiar. My memory is jogged when I hear his deep, throaty voice.

"Tris... I like it. It suits your new style and such" He says to me, obviously referring to my tattoo and dress style. This is Zeke, Uriah's older brother. I remember growing up with him and going to the park with him and Uriah and Caleb. I can't believe I didn't recognise him. In my defence though he has grown considerably since the last time I saw him. He now wears his dark brown hair slightly longer and a lot more wild, he has tan skin like all the Pedrad's and big brown eyes. He comes up to me then and picks me up and puts me over his shoulder, he then continues to carry me around the room until he gets back to the sofa where he came from. He throws me down on it and I land next to a girl who I didn't notice earlier. "Zeke honey, try not to break her on her first day" she says in like a mock scolding tone.

"Yeah, yeah Shauna. This one's tough" he replies to the girl now named as Shauna, while lightly punching my shoulder. Chris steps in again then and starts to introduce everybody properly. "Okay so this is Will", she says while pointing to a blonde boy with green eyes, "and you obviously already know Uriah, Marlene and Zeke." I nod, acknowledging her. "This is Zeke's girlfriend Shauna" she says while pointing to the girl sitting snuggled up to Zeke on the sofa. She then turns around to face an armchair where I find Caleb sitting with a girl on his lap, "That's Susan, Caleb's girlfriend" she says with a slight smirk.

I sigh taking in all this information, wait there's still someone missing. Just then I hear someone's footsteps come down the stairs and I turn back around, ready to introduce myself to the last new stranger of the day. When I see him I gasp, "This is-"I hear Chris begin but I cut her off, "Four" I breathe out, my voice barely above a whisper. What the hell is he doing here? I could barely concentrate today when I had to tattoo him, how am I going to survive making a good impression when I can't keep my mind focussed when he's around. This is going to be a nightmare.

When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he comes right up to me nods his head and says in that deep, throaty voice of his "Tris". "Wait, hold up." Uriah says, making everyone's eyes turn from me and Four to him. "How the hell do you guys know each other?" he continues, giving me a look. "Ohh, umm" I don't know what to say. I look to Four and he does a very subtle shake of his head. It's small so I don't think the others saw, but for some reason I don't think he wants them to know about his tattoo. "We, er, bumped into each other today. While Tris here was looking for a job, right?" He says while giving me a look that I immediately understand as meaning 'just go with it'. I nod my head in agreement. We then all sit down and just chat. They all tell me a bit about themselves, and they all seem like very nice people. I know already that I'm going to love it here.

After a while we all go upstairs to eat, I wait up so that I can walk at the back with Four. He owes me an explanation, at the very least. When we are in close enough range of each other I mumble quietly so only he can hear, "What the hell was that all about?" It comes out more aggressively than I intended, but he still gets the message. "Seriously? Why does it matter?" he sounds rather annoyed about my being here, and his response is rather mean and aggressive. I turn away from him and start walking up the stairs, not looking back to Four. I hear him sigh as he quickens his pace to catch me up and he grabs my wrist, spinning me around to face him. I didn't realise how close he was so I find myself face to face with him. He is on the step lower so our eyes are exactly in line, there's about 5cm between our faces. I'm taken aback by the proximity of our faces and stumble backwards. He lets go of my wrist replacing his hands on either side of my waist, catching me. My skin burns from where his hands are touching me. My jumper rode up as I fell but he hasn't made any attempt to remove his hand from my bare skin.

He leans his face down a bit lower and pulls my body closer to his, the burning feeling intensifies and I gasp. I feel his lips curl up into a smirk against my ear and he whispers ever so lightly "If you really wanna know I'll tell you sometime". With that he carries on ascending the stairs, just leaving me there frozen stiff. Eventually once all the tingling feelings he just created in my body subside, I rediscover feeling in my legs and proceed to head upstairs, to the dining table shaking my head as I go.

Once I'm upstairs I realise they are all already sitting down at the table, digging into the meal. Four looks over at me and winks then looks to the empty chair by his side, oh shit. "Come on Tris, this is your allocated seat!" Chris is always the organiser, and apparently still is – with seating arrangements? I nod my head at her and walk over to my seat, right next to Four. Once I'm seated next to him he moves his leg over towards me so that his thigh is lined up with mine. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smirk at me as I gasp from the sudden contact. What is up with him? What happened to the most intimidating person in the whole of The Pitt? What perplexes me the most is why, a minute ago he was looking at me like I was the last person he wanted to share a house with, and now he's getting all touchy with me. Something tells me that he's amused by my reactions, so I Iean into his side and he goes all stiff from the proximity. I whisper so only he can hear me, "Two can play at that game" and then I lean away, with a smirk on my face. After he's recovered from his frozenness he presses his leg against mine again, but this time he keeps it there. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night...

After a while of eating, he still has his leg pressed up against mine. I haven't done anything yet, and I certainly haven't forgotten about it, my whole leg is tingling. I'm in the middle of a conversation with mar, and I decide it the perfect time to make my move. I forget about all my shyness and subtly place my hand on his knee. I see his body has gone rigid again and I smirk, not quite finished yet. After a few seconds of rubbing his knee under the table I start to move my hand further up his thigh and he looks up alarmed. I see him reach for his water, in attempt to hide his sudden rigidness, but I'm only getting started. Once I'm at the top of his leg I start rubbing my hand from the outside of his thigh, to the inside nice and slowly. He can't take it any longer, and suddenly stands up excusing himself from the table. I drop my hand, hoping nobody noticed and just carry on the conversation, smiling that I won.

That evening we all sit downstairs in the basement, and decide to watch a movie. After a while of the movie starting Four comes back in with wet hair, he had to have a shower! I smirk knowing that that was my doing. Its dark so no one else has noticed he's back, everyone is too busy being snuggled up with their partner anyway. Speaking of which I have got to ask Chris about her and will, they look way too comfortable in that armchair together. I'm on the armchair in the corner of the room, behind everyone else. The sofas are full of Zeke and Shauna in one, and Uri and Mar and Susan and Caleb in the other. Four comes over to me, motioning to see if he could sit with me. I nod yes and he slides in next to me. There's not enough room so I have to have one hip on top of his.

After a while of this I find I'm uncomfortable and I guess Four is as well because he puts his hands on my hips and lifts me up so I'm sitting directly on top of him. I grin, knowing that this position works to my advantage. I decide I didn't get enough pay back at dinner so I begin to move around on top of him, jutting my but back towards his pelvis. I smirk when I start to feel a hard bulge underneath my butt, it's working. He grabs my hips making them stop moving and leans in real close to my ear, I shiver from the feel of his lips on my ear and he whispers ever so slightly "Behave, Tris. I don't feel like another cold shower today" I smirk at his admittance but I do stop. After a bit he slips his hands around my waist and hugs me into him, I lean back and place my head against his chest feeling sleepy. Just as I'm falling asleep I feel his lips press against my hair. I smile and breathe out a "Good night Four" right before sleep consumes me.

**Read, review, follow...whatever you fancy!**

**-Gem**


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so I'm not too happy with this chapter. It's basically just a filler for what's happening next. **

**Thank you once again, I never dreamed of people actually liking my story. It was just for fun. Chapter 3!**

**-Gem**

I wake up to find myself curled up in a ball on Four's chest. Huh, I don't remember how that happened. As I turn my head to look up at him, I find him already awake watching me. "Were you watching me sleep?" I ask him in a whisper, because the others are still asleep.

He shrugs, "You are interesting when you sleep" he says to me while looking me in the eye and smirking. Oh no, please say I didn't sleep talk? Caleb used to make fun of me for it, and I thought I had out grown it. Hopefully I didn't say anything comprehensible. I shake my head, embarrassed. "What did I say?" I ask him, already regretting the answer. He just laughs and shakes his head. Oh no, it must have been really bad. He then motions for me to move off him so that he can get up, once he's up I notice him wince. He really should have creamed his tattoo last night, and should have slept on his stomach as to not put pressure on the ink. I follow him into the kitchen, leaving the others downstairs still fast asleep.

"Does it hurt?" I ask him, as I take a seat on one of the barstools by the island. He turns around to face me and gives me a cup of coffee. "How'd you know?" he asks, grimacing in pain. "Mmmm, considering it's obviously your first and its frickin' huge, I'd say if it didn't hurt you wouldn't have any feelings" As I say this he laughs at me, shaking his head.

"I think you should at least apply the cream, you don't want a tattoo of that size getting infected" I advise him, while getting up to wash my now empty coffee cup. There's nothing like a big mug of caffeine to wake you up on a morning. "Ahh, but you're forgetting one thing" as he says this he comes up behind me and puts his hands on my waist. I jump away form the sudden contact, or was it the electrifying feeling he gives me when ever our bodies touch? Either way, why would he do that? It's not like he would like me, I met him yesterday. Maybe he's just a player. My face frowns slightly as I come to this conclusion and he carries on, now facing me, again very close. "I can't actually reach my back" he says with a smirk. Oh, no! If he's suggesting me to rub his back he should think again.

However there's a part of me, and I don't know how prominent that part is that wants to rub his back; that wants to snuggle up with him in the armchair, and feel his lips run up the sid – woah! What am I thinking I need to pull myself together. I decide to change the topic, before he notices my momentary lapse.

"Okay, so what's up with the whole 'don't tell the others about how we met in a tattoo parlour' thing" I ask him, I realise how many questions I'm asking him and he's giving me no answers. Why does he have to be so damn mysterious? "I was waiting for that to come up" he says back to me, with a smirk. I just stare at him with a straight face, waiting for him to give me a real answer. He moves closer to me, so that his face is almost touching mine, he speaks in a soft whisper "Have you told Caleb, or Chris, about your secret life at The Pitt?" I shake my head no; I do want to tell them I just haven't had the chance to yet.

"Why?"

"Because they wouldn't approve. Caleb doesn't even approve of my tattoo. What would he do if he knew that was my job?" I explain to Four, with my head down. I hate lying to my brother, but I don't think he would like the truth. "Exactly" he says, "My job is so far from anything in The Pitt, I don't want them to know about that part of me" Is he referring to the huge tattoo now imprinted on his back, or the fact that he has that tattoo to cover up multiple scars across his back. I don't think I should ask him about it, he seemed guarded against them in the parlour. However I still get the feeling that I'm missing something.

Just then the others come in, Four and I spring away from each other. I didn't realise how close we had gotten to each other during our little talk. "What are we doing today?" Marlene asks as she swings on to the barstool by my side. The kitchen is suddenly filled up with everyone suggesting ideas and talking on top of each other. I stand back, watching them all argue like they're still in high school. Somewhere within the voices I manage to pick out some of the suggestions; the beach, some bakery by a pier and I really hope I just heard but it sounded like someone said The Pitt...

Uri notices me away from the group and comes by my side. "Is it always like this?" I whisper into his ear, there was no need for the whispering really. They wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. "haha, yeah. Although you should bewarned for Monday mornings. It's the worst! Everyone running around trying to get ready for work in time, and then the car situation! It's a mess!" I laugh at his expression, I'm sure it's not as bad as he's making it out to be. Then I hear Caleb's voice boom over everyone else.

"Okay, okay! We will go to the cinema and then go to Navy Pier". As he speaks everyone falls silent, it's clear who has the authority in the house.

Once everyone is ready we all get in the cars. We chose to take a girls car, and a boys car. We all go in Chris's cute little mini. During the journey I try to concentrate on the conversation but it doesn't go to well. I'm trying to figure out Four. Do I like him? Does he like me? What is it about him that's so, so captivating? I'm pulled back to reality when Shauna starts poking my arm, trying to get my attention.

"So what's with you and Four?" She says to me, with a knowing smirk. "Nothing" I say back, trying to hide the smile that creep across my face at the thought of him. Urgh, what's wrong with me. He's a guy I just met, like yesterday. Just because I slept in a chair with him doesn't mean he automatically likes me too.

"Oh please" Chris says, turning to face me in the back seat, she is a very dangerous driver, "look at the road Chris" I advise her, I really want to avoid a car accident - and this conversation. Then Mar steps in, "I saw you two this morning" oh shit, I thought they were all still asleep! I choose to play it dumb, and just shake my head.

"Come on, you know what I mean, all cuddled up in that armchair" she says this while wiggling her eyebrows at me. I shake my head, trying to hide my blush from the others. "Guys, it was nothing" I mumble to them, why can't they just drop it? Susan turns around from the front seat with a gentle smile, I love how easy going and calm she always is, perfect for Caleb. "Tris, we've known Four for a while now, and never has he been the one to cuddle with somebody, heck, he usually doesn't even watch the movies with us!" She says, huh, why doesn't he stay with them? "Yeah, he goes out most nights, to the gym apparently, but comes back with chat and bruised hands...some gym" Shauna says in addition to Susan's testimony on the subject.

_TimeSkippyThing_

After the movie we went to the navy pier, it was amazing. We walked all along the pier, and we played in the arcade. All the couples did that really clichè thing when you try and win your partner a bear. I just stood at the back with Four, laughing at them all.

When we got back everyone immediately went to do their own thing, we are late so I guess we can do what we like for the evening. I go to my room for the most part of the evening and just read. Chris is downstairs with Will in her studio. Did I mention she was a photographer now? Everyone in the house has a job, and they all put money towards rent and food each month. Caleb is a scientist, no surprise there, and Susan is a social worker. Will is a doctor at a nearby hospital, and Shauna is a police woman. Zeke owns a gym, where Four holds classes sometimes, but for the most part he sticks to his computing company. Marlene owns a Beaty spa and Uriah is a life guard. Now I'm adding my designing to that. I'm looking to making my own graphics design business, but I'm only 19.

After a while a hear a faint knock on my door, if it was Chris she would just walk straight in. I yell that's it's open and in comes Caleb. "Hey, how you doing?" He asks, sitting down on the edge of my bed. We used to do this a lot. Just talk. "Yeah, it's different" I say to him, realising that this is probably the first time we've done this in nearly a year.

"I'm happy you're here Bea" I smile at his old nickname for me.

"I've decided I don't mind if you call me Bea, I like it" I tell him, and he just looks as if he knew I would eventually get to this conclusion.

We continue talking about everything, especially my life back in LA. I decided to leave out the DSS, but I do tell him I'm a designer at a tattoo parlour, I least now he just thinks I design stuff, not physically tattooing people. I look at the clock and realise it's pretty late, I'm about to tell Caleb that I'm going to sleep when my phone rings. Caleb takes that as his cue to leave, while I answer my phone. When I look at the caller ID I see its Amar! Amar was the person who taught me how to fight at The Cave, he helped me get my title as the best fighter there. He taught me literally everything I know about fighting.

"Hey Amar, what's up?"

" Well I hooked you up with a new trainer so that you can keep fighting now you're at The Pitt. I heard you got a job with Tori? Lovely woman"

"Seriously? I can keep fighting! Thank you!"

"Sure, don't worry about it. Your new trainer will meet you tomorrow night at 9:00 in the training room. I trust you can find it? Well is amazing, I personally taught him so he's nearly as good as me - so are you now though"

I thank him and switch off the phone. I can't believe I can keep fighting, I thought it would be what I missed most.

Now, I just need to come up with an excuse to get out tomorrow night. I can't tell anyone about this, not even Four. Atleast not yet, I need to see where I stand in rankings with the other fighters at The Pitt. Amar said I would be close to top but I still want to know who my opponents are.

I fall asleep wondering who my my trainer is, he said he was a guy so I wonder who he looks like. I hope he doesn't have ridiculous piercings...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have so far spent the whole day being dragged through shops by Chris. She was just 'dying' to take me shopping for new clothes, when she just bought me a closet full of them. Her excuse is that my style has changed so she now has to accommodate it. We are just finishing up when she stops and screams, if I didn't know what she was like I would have thought she had just been bitten by a ferocious dog, but no, that was her expressing her joy at a lingerie store. It's times like these when I seriously question why she's my best friend.

"I'm not going in there, and you can't make me" I say, stopping right where I am. "Oh, come on Tris. It's not going to hurt you. Look, no one will see you in here" she pleads with me. I give in, but only because the one thing worse than being seen in Victoria Secret, is waiting outside Victoria Secret. Once we're in I regret it immediately. Everywhere I look I'm met with frills, bows or silky mesh. I shudder at the thought. "Just get what you want then we're leaving Chris" I say to her sternly. "Please, we're in here for you. I have plenty of this stuff" Chris says, I don't even want to imagine why she has so much of all this.

She picks out many different bras, and thongs. All set with either pink frills, or some kind of animal print. I eventually end up getting a black lace bra and matching boy shorts, about as innocent as you can get in here. I stuff the bag in one of the many others Chris and I are now holding, I don't even want to be seen with a bag form that shop. "I don't know why you are so strange about this stuff Tris" she says to me "you were always like that in high school too" I just shrug, dropping the subject.

Just as we are leaving I see a beauty spa, I remember Chris pointing it out as Mar's earlier. I suddenly get an idea. "Hey, uh, Chris? Can we go in there? I've had an idea" She looks at me as if I've just admitted to murder, then her face changes shape completely and she squeals while running into the shop, me in tow. Lucky for me Mar is on shift, I think this will be easier with somebody I know. Once we get rid of Chris at the nail bar Mar takes me back to the hair section. "So Tris, what do you want?" I explain to her what I had in mind, and she assures me it's possible.

After what feels like hours of sitting in the chair while Mar did various things to my hair behind me, she's finally finished. She shows me the back and its perfect, exactly what I wanted. Now instead of having long dirty blonde locks, my hair is layered. I've kept the long length of my hair; however I now have various length layers, ranging from about neck height to the bottom of my hair. Also, she dyed my hair from being a dirty blonde to a perfect ombre. With brownish at the roots and fading out to blond at the bottom of each layer. "Mar its perfect. Thank you!" I scream at her while giving her a hug.

When I come out the front I'm pretty sure I see Chris stop for a moment. "What d'ya think?" I ask, as I give her a twirl. "Girl, you should have done this years ago. It matches the whole dark thing perfectly" she squeals. I look at my phone and can't believe the time. It's almost 7:00. We say bye to Marlene, and I thank her once again for my hair.

We arrive back to the house and find it full, apart from Mar who should be back any minute now, she was just packing up as we left, and Four. Huh, I wonder where he is. Come to think of it, I didn't see him this morning either. I let it go, he probably just went out early for a jog or something.

"Woah, Tris" Zeke says as I walk into the kitchen where everybody is either stood or sat at the island, watching Susan cook. I blush, looking down, avoiding the eyes which are now staring straight at me. I do a small twirl to everybody, then go stand by the side of Susan, offering to help. Not long after that we are all sitting down at the table, eating homemade pizza and talking all over the top of each other. It reminds me of what the heart of The Pitt is like, either just before or after a fight. I suddenly remember about my 'appointment' with my new trainer at 9:00. I look at the clock and see it is just coming up to 8:00. I have plenty of time to make up an excuse and get ready.

Once we are all finished I offer to help clear and wash up, however my help is declined. Apparently there is a rota for washing up which I haven't been told about. Tonight is Zeke and Shauna's turn. I ask who I'm paired with and it's none other than Four, who still isn't back. "Does anyone know where Four is?" I ask to no one in particular. I am replied to with various comments regarding me missing 'my man', but I just laugh. Things like this used to set me off crying bef0re the accident, bit since then I've grown as a person (and literally) so I know they are just joking.

"Hey Caleb, can I borrow your car?" I begin, cautiously. If I tell him where I'm going he would never let me leave, I need to be careful. "Sure, where are you going?" He asks, while handing me the keys. "Oh, umm" _Think Tris, make up some excuse!_ "I have to, uh, pick some of my stuff up from the post place" That's believable right? "Okay, don't be back too late" He calls to me as I enter the garage. I can't believe he bought it, I didn't realise I could lie that easily.

On arriving at The Pitt I check my watch, its 8:56, perfect timing. As I get out of the net I can already hear the noise coming from the heart. I'm guessing there's some kind of fight happening tonight, for there to be that much noise.

I eventually find the training room, at bang on 9:00. When I go in its empty, so I figure I'll just warm up while I'm waiting. Then if he doesn't turn up it doesn't matter, I could use the exercise. I haven't done much for a while, and my body feels all stiff at first. After I get into a rhythm on the punching bag all the stiffness melts away from my body, as if I never stopped. I'm just getting into the kick part of my routine warm up when I hear a deep, throaty voice behind me. "You must be Six" The owner of the voice says, it's loud enough to pull me away from my zone. As I go to my bag for water, I reply to the voice, "And you must be my new trainer" As I turn around I almost spit the water out of my mouth. What the hell is he doing here? Why is Four here, calling me my fighting name when I'm supposed o be meeting my trainer? The shock on my face is reflected on his for a moment before he pulls himself together. "What are you doing here?" he nearly shouts at me, taking in my clothes and sweat "and punching a bag like you're a trained fighter?"

"I'm Six" I say back to him, a smile creeping onto my face. The one person I thought about maybe telling was Four, after all for whatever reason he certainly knows about The Pitt. His face hardens, and he brings his hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it. What is he doing? It looks like he just found out his pet died. "How, how are you even a fighter?" He finally asks me. I explain that part of my story to him, how I was captivated by the fights at The Cave and then Amar took me in and offered to train me, he was like a father to me during that time. Then when I began to build up a name for myself, that I was actually a good fighter and I eventually became the best at The Cave and adopted the name Six. I got it because the first time I fought properly, it took me six moves to take my opponent down. I made history in The Cave that night, and still no one has taken someone down in fewer moves than that.

"So, are you going to train me or what?" I ask, after finishing my story. "Yeah, just warm up on the bag some more, while I make a quick call" He walks out the door, and leaves me to re-warm up. It's funny, it's like he doesn't want to teach me. I mean, I don't need much teaching it's more just staying in shape and constantly challenging myself, but still it would be nice to have a trainer who seemed happy to teach me.

I know I really shouldn't eavesdrop but when he's shouting his head off just outside how can I not? From what I've gathered he's talking about me, quite negatively might I add. I think he doesn't want to train me, is it the training part in general? Or just me? I hope it's not me, I was beginning to like him. Who am I kidding? I hear him shout one last thing which sounded a lot like "I don't wanna see that happen to her" then silence. I wonder who he was talking to.

When he comes back in I go back to my warm up, getting to my kicks. I step back from the bag, jump in the air, spin and kick it as I land. I go straight back to my punches.

I can feel Fours eyes on me, criticising my every move. If he's really as good as Amar said then maybe I can learn something from him? Then again, I can beat Amar in a good day but he is getting old. Just then I feel four come closer and stand directly behind me. Close enough that I can feel his breath on my neck. He gently places his hand on my stomach, and my veins go on fire. My whole body stiffens and I stop for a moment, readjusting to his hand which covers nearly my entire stomach. I don't know what this feeling is, but I like it and too soon he pulls away. He whispers in my ear "Keep tension here Tris" and then he goes back to walking around me looking at my technique.

After I finish my routine I turn to face him, he just stares at me with a blank expression like he's deep in thought. "So?" I ask him, "isn't this the part where you tell me how amazing I am and challenge me in the ring?" I ask, slightly out of breath. He just laughs at me, "not today".

He continues the session doing everything from punching the bag to laps around the room. However whenever I ask to physically fight him he comes up with some sort of excuse. After he made me doing 200 jumping squats with weights I stop him, "you know, if you don't wanna fight me because you're tattoo still hurts you can just tell me, I'm not going to judge" I tell him sternly. He just shakes his head and looks me in the eye, "I'm not going to fight you Tris" he says.

"If you're doing that because you think I'm weak-"

"I don't think you're weak" he says

"Then why won't you fight me?" I demand my voice rising. He does the pinching of his nose thing again, and screws his eyes up. If I didn't know him, I'd think he was constipated.

I stare at him, waiting for an answer. He meets my eyes and holds the contact. I'm not going to be the first to back down here, if I do that would show submission and I'm not ready to lose to him yet. What he does next takes me off guard. He comes up real close to me again, like on the stairs the other day, and whispers ever so quietly "I just don't want to hurt you Tris" he says looking directly into my eyes.

Seriously, all this tension is getting annoying. I can barely form coherent thoughts when he is so close like this, I swear I must get drugged up on his smell or something. Why can't he just give me a sign or something? Instead of just making me feel all mushy every time I see him.

I realise he's still waiting for me to answer, but he's still so close. I can feel his breathing against my face. I take a step back, trying to re-gather myself. What did he just say? Oh. Right. "Don't worry about hurting me, I may be better than you anyway" I say to him with a slight smirk. He shakes his head and just says "not today Tris" he says it with a tone of finality in his voice, I back down for today but I'm not go to let this go.

As we're leaving I realise I don't have any fights, usually Amar would be the one to set up my fights back at The Cave. "So, are you going to set up a fight for me, like in The Pitt?" When I look to the side his face looks contorted, he looks to be in pure agony.

"Just leave it, okay Tris?" He says with a sigh. What's his problem? If he really thinks I'm weak why doesn't he just say so? Instead of hiding behind some other excuse.

We get back at about 11:00, I didn't expect anyone to still be up but when I walk in I find Caleb sitting by himself reading. "You didn't have to stay up you know" as he looks up he notices I'm with Four, there goes my story. "I thought you were at the post centre?"

"Oh, yeah. I got lost and ran into Four here" I lie "I'm going to head up to bed, I'm shattered. Night Caleb" as I go up the stairs I nod my head to Four. He just acts as if he didn't see me. I go into my room to find Chris' bed empty, huh. I bet she's with Will. How sneaky. I go to sleep anticipating the day ahead of me tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy, I'm sorry this update is slightly later in the day. I had work to do...:/ I forgot to say in chapter 4, but I finally got round to doing my profile (yes, you may now all stalk me) I posted a link there to what Tris' new hair looks like – I know I did a terrible job of describing it. Enjoy!**

**-Gem**

**Four POV**

"If you don't get the hell out of that bathroom, I'm breaking down the door" I wake up to the angry voice of Zeke, I presume shouting to his brother Uriah. I've always wondered what it would have been like to have a brother or a sibling in general. If they were older would they have protected me from the nights of torture? Or would they suffer just as badly as I did? I shudder, trying to cast the thought away from my mind. I get up and sit on the edge of my bed, my head spinning. What time is it anyway? If Zeke is up before me, something has got to be wrong. That's when I see the time. It's already 8:20, I have to be at the office for 9:00. I rush out of my room and across the hall way, on path to the bathroom. It's practically my own, as Will and Chris and Tris have ensuites.

Speaking of Tris, in my hurry to get showered I walk into her, knocking her right over. Urgh, I'm such an idiot, how am I supposed to win her over if I do stupid things like this? "I'm so sorry" I ramble as I pick her up, my hand sits on her bare waist as her shirt came up from the fall. She looks up to me through those big, blue eyes, which I've come to dream about, and juts stands there staring right back at me. Our faces are so close, what I'd give to feel the softness of her lips against mine. To hear that sharp, adorable intake of breath she does when she's surprised. She carry's on looking at me, and starts to bite her lip. God, why does she have so be so sexy? She blinks and seems to find the ability to speak again, "I wasn't looking" she mumbles, and then brushes past me on her way to breakfast, not looking back once.

I carry onto the bathroom and get in the shower. As I let the water soak into my skin, I just stand there thinking about last night, at The Pitt. What is wrong with me? I've never wanted something or even someone as badly as I want Tris. I know I only met her, what, 3 days ago? Still, she has starred in my dreams ever since.

Then I had to go and mess it all up last night. I was simply just doing a favour for Amar, he trained me in the first place, helped me to get away from my father; it's the least I could do for him. When he told me that Six, The Six, had moved to The Pitt and needed someone to push her over I was amazed he thought I was worthy. I've heard about her, that she can knock out her opponent in just six moves. She must be some fighter, I imagined her to have like a shaved head and multiple face piercings. Boy was I wrong! I had no idea that Tris was Six, the champion fighter at The Cave. She's practically legendary to people at The Pitt. And now, I've just about blown any chance I had with her in the first place. I was just trying to protect her, and now she thinks that I don't think she's tough enough. This would be so much easier if she just understood my past, I'm sure she wouldn't insist on me fighting her then, heck, maybe she would quit altogether?

I turn off the shower after my deep thinking session; I find I can always think clearest in water. I get dressed in my usual attire and head downstairs, trying to come up with some way to win back Tris, or even just spend some time with her, alone.

As I head downstairs I'm met with utter chaos, as is any Monday morning in this house. Zeke is running around with his hair still wet, shouting about finding a matching pair of socks. Uriah is cussing about burning his tongue on some hot coffee, while Mar is trying to paint her nails on the island which is covered in juice spills and stray bits of cereal, and a plate full of pancakes. What? We never have such luxuries on a morning, and then I notice Tris standing at the stove in some black skinny jeans which make her cute little butt look amazing, and this tight fitting red top which is basically showing off her whole back. God, if I keep staring I'm going to have to take a cold shower, again.

I quickly rack my brain for something to say, and then I remember her hair! I was so caught up in not hurting Tris last night that I forgot to say anything about it, it's pretty sexy. I walk up behind her and whisper in her ear, quiet enough so that the others wouldn't hear if they were listening, "You know you're new hair is rather sexy" she traps her bottom lip in between her teeth, and turns to face me. Does she do that on purpose? "Thank you" she says, in a shaky voice and turns around to put more pancakes on the plate. I panicky, thinking of some way to keep our conversation going.

"So, if you need a lift to uh, you know, the parlour, I go past there on the way to my office if you need a ride" I offer. She looks down, probably evaluating he options. I know she doesn't want to tell the others where exactly she works, but she can't borrow Caleb's car as he needs it today. She appears to have come to the same conclusion as me and nods her head, with a sigh of relief. I smirk, realising that this could maybe be my second chance.

We leave not long after that, saying goodbye to everyone as they wished Tris good luck. They obviously don't know it's not exactly her official first day. She smiles, and thanks them all as we head out to the garage. She stops, and I realise that she doesn't actually know what car is mine. I point to the jeep and she turns to me with raised eyebrows. Okay, this is good, maybe she didn't take last night that badly after all? I watch her as she goes to the passenger side and opens the door; she just stares at the seat, looking down. She looks up to me with pleading eyes, and I laugh a big throaty laugh, wow, I haven't done that in a while. I go to her side and put my hands on either side of her waist, lifting her up and into the big car. She blushes as I set her down and joke about doing her seatbelt up as well. This is good, I guess.

We go the whole journey not breaking our conversation once, we talk about everything from our favourite band to childhood dreams. I try to steer clear of the parent topic, I know it must be a touchy subject for her and it is for me too. I keep finding myself looking sideways, across to her. She's so god dammed beautiful, in an innocent way because she doesn't even try. She turns the radio on starts singing along, she has an amazing voice and I join her in the serenade. She starts laughing hysterically then, and shoves me hard. I like this, being comfortable with each other like this. I keep catching her eye, but this time she just smirks and says "Keep your eyes on the road" I laugh, but do what she says.

When we're pulling up to The Pitt. She looks at me confused. "So what is your relation to The Pitt?" She asks, with a sparkle in her eyes. I look at her, a bit sheepishly. I can't just blurt out and say I'm one of the leaders, that'd be highly unbelievable. She stares at me, and her face changes expression completely.From a curious smirk to a look of, disbelief?

She begins shouting, "No no no no, please say I'm not crushing on an adrenalin junkie?!" As soon as she's finished she puts her hand over her mouth, cursing under her breath. I just stare at her, smiling slightly. By this time I've stopped the car, and she's still moved from her position of shock. I climb out and go over to her side, to help her down, "Did you mean that?" I ask her, gently taking her hand away from her mouth. She looks me in the eye, and she looks terrified. I gently take a hold of her waist and lift her down from the jeep, and place her down in front of me. She lightly nods her head, looking up at me, and I smile.

"Hey, it's okay. The leader of The Pitt is crushing on you too" I say, with a light laugh. Her eyes widen with realisation, I'm not sure if it's from knowing my role at The Pitt, or the fact I just told her I like her either way I'm surprised at what she does next. She reaches up and slides her arms around my neck, embracing me. I'm taken aback at first, but then I wind my arms around her waist and place my head in the book of her neck breathing in the smell of her hair. It smells likes strawberries. She pulls away too soon, and gives me another sheepish smile. I smirk as I lead her into The Pitt.

**Tris POV **

"So what are you doing as 'leader' today?" I ask Four, as we are approaching the tattoo parlour. "Oh y'know, running the compound" he says with a slight smirk, "and trying to subtly check up on you" he says with a wink. I playfully shove him, as I turn to go into work. I'm pulled back by Four grabbing my hand and spinning me back to him, into the warm embrace of his arms. I love the way his arms feel around my waist, and his smell. It's unlike anything, I can't describe it. It's just, him. He whispers into my ear to go, but I start laughing from the rushing of his stubble on my cheek. It tickles.

Then Tori comes out and shouts at me to get inside and start working, "I'll pick you up later Tris" four calls to me before I am properly into the shop. I just stand there for a bit, smiling to myself. I can't believe how well this morning turned out to be, I was thoroughly expecting him to never talk to me again after last night, but then I made the mistake of letting out my feelings and boom, we are hugging. "Earth to Tris" Tori says while snapping her fingers in front of my face. She looks at me and laughs, "you really like him huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Just know, I've known Four since he first came here with Amar, and I meant what I said about the intimidating thing. But never in all my years here have I seen him act like that, and look at someone the way he looks at you Tris. Don't loose him" she advises me, as we sit down at the desk.

"I would say I exactly have him, yet" I say, biting my lip.

"Oh, if only you could see the way he looks at you" she says with a sparkle in her eyes. For a woman who looks scary, she can be so soppy.

After discussing my wage, we open up the shop and we have a good, not too busy first day. At lunch we go down to the cafeteria to get food, and I find myself looking around for Four. This place is packed full of people, I'm surprised as I thought most people just came at night times for the clubs and such, then Tori tells me that there are apartments here as well. The Pitt is so much cooler than The Cave.

While I'm in line I suddenly feel a pressure behind me, I turn to find a man with greasy hair, and multiple face piercings, through his eye brow and lips, grinning at me a little creepily. "You look a little fresh" he taunts me, with a voice that sends shivers down my spine - and not the good kind. I'm frozen stiff as he brings his hand up to my neck, and starts moving hair away lightly grazing his hand on my shoulder. He presses his area against my side and that's when I lose it.

I grab his wrist and twist it upside down, hearing a definite crack as his bone breaks and bring my knee up to his abdomen. He tries to fight back, but he seems a little disorientated, he still gets a powerful punch in to my jaw. I swing my legs underneath him knocking him to the ground then get on my knee, holding him down "you ever do that again, I will kill you" I threat in a harsh whisper. He looks truly frightened as I stand up and retrieve my food from where I left it on the counter. I realise the whole cafeteria has gone silent, and are just staring at me like a beat up a police officer. "Now that the show is over, quite staring" I shout at them as I return to Tori's side and the conversation strikes up again.

"Tris" I hear a familiar voice shout, and turn to find Four staring at me in disbelief. He puts his arm around my waist and casually redirects me down many different hallways, until we find ourselves in a deserted corridor. This place has so many secret hiding places. "What was that about" he asks me, replacing his hands on my waist and looking down to me, with an expression which I can't name.

"That man, he was touching me" I stutter out, his face turns to pure rage "please don't be angry with me. It was self defence, and I know you don't want me hurt but-" I ramble on until he cuts me off.

"Tris, I'm not mad at you" he says cupping my face in his hands. I like how he hasn't took his hand from my skin once since the cafeteria incident. "I'm angry at Eric, if he ever laid a finger on you again, I don't-" he stops and takes in a deep breath closing his eyes. "Hey, I'm here, its okay. He didn't hurt me" I tell him, trying to gently coax his eyes back open with my voice.

"So" he begins, walking us back down the corridor we came through, "you just beat up the other half of The Pitt leadership around here" I stop walking, staring at him. Trying to see if he's being serious. There's nothing in his expression which would suggest he's joking. Did I really just beat up a leader? "Tell me you are joking" I plead with him and he just laughs, taking me back to the parlour to finish up work for the day. "Personally I think it's about time someone beat him up, other than me" he hesitates and I look to the side. "Did he try and touch you too?" I joke, making him laugh loudly the big corridors making it echo. "No, er, Eric and I don't really get along" he says, I sense a tone of finality in his voice so I don't push him on it. He takes me back to Tori's, promising to be back to take us home.

_TimeSkippyThing_

Once we walk into the house we find everyone gathered around the kitchen. All conversation stops when we walk in, and I realise what they are staring at. Four and I are still holding hands from him lifting me out of his jeep. "Dude" Zeke says, not so quietly and I wince, waiting for what's going to come from Caleb. Growing up he was always on my back, about school, friends, heck I think he even checked what music I was listening to (apparently music choices reflect our feelings...according to his 'study'). He just looks our way and frowns slightly as us, not enough for the others to notice, but I grew up with that face. It is the face of disapproval and shame, like when I would forget to do my chores, or tidy my room.

I quickly let go of Four's hand, and we go to join the others. Four catches my eye with a look of concern and I just shake my head and then look over at Caleb, who is still sat there, sipping at his beer. I think Four gets the message because he rolls his eyes and smirks slightly. If only he knew what it was like having a brother as protective as Caleb!

After we've finished our meal I see that it's Four and I's turn to wash up, as we were the only singles we were put together, not that I've got a problem with it. Just as Four and I stand up to start, Chris jumps up and offers to help me, instead of Four. I look at her quizzically, but she just pointedly looks at Caleb, who is staring daggers at Four. Oh, she's saving me from Caleb.

"I wash you dry?" she asks, I nod following her into the kitchen. "Thank you, for saving me from Caleb's lecture" I say to her, after the others have gone downstairs to the basement. "No worries, but I expect full details" she says to me with a grin. Of course, she was always the one in high school to be pointing out cute boys and trying to set us up on double dates. "There's not really much to tell" I say to her, biting down on my lip. "You're lying, you bit your lip" she claims, and I sigh knowing that there is no way out of this.

"I like him" I say to her, nice and simple, a grin slowly spreading across my face as the morning replays in my head. The feeling of his hands on my waist, lifting me into his jeep, the way his hands sent sparkles through my cheeks when he grabbed them in the corridor. Wait, what did she say? "TRIS" She shouts, pulling me away from my daydream, she just laughs at me. "If a guy has got you, of all people, interested, you've got to tell me" I give in, to her, mainly because I just need to tell someone. As I tell her everything, from the touching, to the crushing she squeals with me, jumping up and down. I suddenly stop, looking at her with a look of pure confusion. What am I doing? This is so not like me. We share a moments of eye contact then burst out laughing again.

We go downstairs to fin the others all in a hot disagreement, from what I've gathered it's about doing something tomorrow night.

"I say we go out, we need to break Tris in" Uriah wines, oh no, this cannot be good. The last time Uriah wanted to 'break something in' he woke up the next day with the biggest hangover. "Yeah, I heard of this club. It's not exactly new, but I wanna check it out" Mar says, to everyone. Now that Marlene has said yes, people are starting to agree. Now we know who is taken more seriously. "What's it called?" Chris asks, walking over to Will and sliding in next to him. I stay leaning over the sofa.

"The Pitt" Shauna says.

In that one moment so much happens, I shoot my eyes towards Four, who is already looking right back at me. They can't go there, and then they will find out our secret. All the different scenarios play through my mind, more ending badly than good.

"Okay, it's decided. We're taking Tris clubbing, at The Pitt" Chris squeals, and Shauna and Mar stand up and high five each other. I have got to do something to stop this.

**Read, review, message me, whatever floats your boat ;) **

**-Gem**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so incredibly sorry, seriously you guys have no idea. The amount of times I have sat down to wrote something I've either just had complete block, I suddenly remember something to do, or I juts lack motivation. **

**Some of you may know, but I just finished some pretty important exams in my life, well, I have an IQ test tomorrow, but apart from that I'm finished. So I'm hoping to get back into writing again. I started this when I was in a bit of a rough patch, and I found that writing was a kind of therapy for that, and I missed it while I didn't update. But hey, I'm back now, and I'm hoping to get this story back on track. Look at the bottom for more info for this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Tris POV Thursday 22****nd**** July **

"Wake up Tris" Tori calls to me from the front of the shop. I jolt up from my not so comfortable position on the desk. "I'm sorry. I'm not sleeping too well" That is a slight lie, I barely sleep at all. Between training with Four and trying to figure out a way of persuading my friends to not come to The Pitt I don't have any time. If they came this would all go, everything I had built myself up to be here, crushed. Caleb barely approves of the fact I'm a tattoo artist, and he thinks it's temporary. What will he do when he finds out I'm a professional fighter, being trained by none other than his best friend.

The thought of Four brings a smile to my face. All of this week he has took me to work, and we've been growing closer to each other. It all just feels so easy and natural with him, it's never been like that with someone before. All I want to do is just be with him.

Just as I'm getting carried away with my day dream I hear the bell of the door go, and Tori starts talking to someone, presumably a customer. After a while she brings them through the back and directs them to my station. When I look up I'm met with the last person I wanted to see today. Eric. What is he even doing here? I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach, like something is about to go terribly wrong. "Tris here will be happy to do your tattoo" As Tori says this Eric makes eye contact with me and grins at me, but not in the cute way Four does. In a way you would expect a predator to look at their prey.

Even once Tori has left the room, he's still looking at me like that. I turn away from him, looking like I'm preparing the station but really I just want an excuse to not look at him anymore. "So, what do you want-" I begin, but stop when I'm met with a bare-chest Eric, with a sickening smirk on his face.

"I want you to tattoo this" he points to one of the designs on the wall, one that I actually designed, "On my chest" As he finishes he winks at me, like just the idea of me touching him is. I roll my eyes, how despicable can a person get? I begin the process of the boring, most cliché tattoo ever.

Although I designed it, I still hate it. Y'know the typical 'biker' tattoos, when they have the flame-like design in a band on their bicep? It's basically just a big version of that, designed to start on the side of the hip, just beside the V and run up the side of their ribs, across their pecks and then up and around the neck and shoulder. This is one thing I hate about this job. The people who just get a tattoo for the sake of it, not to be original or to mean anything, but just because it looks good. Of course, Eric is one of those people.

"So, you can fight" Eric says, obviously referring to the take down earlier this week. I smirk slightly at the memory, and just nod my head in reply. I really don't want to talk to him, he makes me sick to just look at him, and I can tell by the way Four speaks of him, they do not get on. "Have you thought about entering the competition?" At this my ears perk up, and I actually listen. I'd hinted at it to Four, but he won't even get in the ring with me. Nothing has changed from that first training session. All he ever does is correct my stance, or get me to run laps; I'm worried I'm losing my game. I decide to play it cool and just nod in response. The conversation dies down again after that and I'm left to finishing up his poor excuse of a tattoo.

"Well, thanks Tris" Eric says as he I finish bandaging him up. I'm still a little cautious around him, but apart from the creepy stare, he hasn't done anything to push me, yet. Just before he leaves he turns around and tells me to sign up for the fights this weekend. I tell him I'll think about it. I make a note to go sign up in my break, while avoiding Four as I do it. Something tells me he really doesn't want me fighting.

**Tris POV Friday 23****rd**** July (in the evening)**

"Tris!" Chris shrieks as soon as I enter the house, Four behind me. "I need your help with something" I turn around and roll my eyes at Four, who just laughs at me gently pushing me forwards. Chris squeals and grabs my arm, pulling me up the stairs towards our room. As I'm on the stairs I look behind me to see everyone silently laughing at my expression, I'm sure it's somewhere around kill me now.

I follow her into our room, and plop down on top of her bed, momentarily getting drowned in her stacks of pillows. "Can you just be a girl for like, a second?" Chris says, completely serious. I look at her dead pan, "You know what I mean" She clarifies.

"Shoot" I tell her, and she immediately launches into a massive speech of which I only understand parts. From what I've gathered basically Will asked her out. I'm glad he finally grew a pair and did it, I mean, seriously, I've been here the shortest time and even I noticed him drooling all over her. "Chris, that's great!" I squeal at her, as I can tell how excited she is about this, and come on, they are adorable together. After we finish jumping up and down like six-year-old, she juts stands there smiling at me. "What?" I ask her, puzzled by her staring.

"I knew you could be a girl" She replies, and we both burst out laughing. Its times like these when I'm really thankful for Chris, sure Uriah is great, but I can't have moments like these with him. That'd juts be weird. I find myself torn. I want to tell her everything, about The Cave, The Pitt, Eric, even how I feel about Four, but I can't. At least not yet.

After we all ate a very delicious meal of fish and rice, we all go downstairs and decide to watch a movie. I find myself in the armchair, snuggles up against Four. I seriously don't know how I find myself in these situations, but I'm not complaining. Once the movie starts I lean my head back so that it's resting on Four's shoulder and he wraps his arms around my waist, leaning his head into ten crook of my neck. It's such an intimate gesture, it sends shivers all the way up my body, I can't help but shiver just a little. I feel his lips curve up into that sexy smirk against my neck, as he lets out a soft chuckle to himself. Oh, this man, why does he do this to me? I decide to carry on out little game and start slowly rocking my hips, right on top of his manhood. Practically as soon as I start he grabs my hips, forcing me to stop our little game. He puts his lips to my ear and whispers ever so softly, "Fine, you win" causing electricity to shoot up my veins form where he's touching me.

I lean back and relax, showing Four that I had stopped after his oh, so lovely surrender. I try to focus on the movie but between the warmness of the blanket, and the deep, even breaths of Four, it doesn't take me long before I'm fast asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed. I hope to have next chapter up some time soon, but currently my aimed schedule is not in place. I will notify y'all when that shall change, hopefully soon. There's links to what Eric's tattoo looks like on my profile, so feel free to check that out, and as ever, I hope you enjoy my story, and your comments mean the world to me!**

**-Gem **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Would you look at that, I'm getting back into the schedule. So, not sure if you guys noticed but I've started adding a date in with the chapters. That's just to give you guys some kind of time concept, because in the future, not sure when, there may be some time skips. Anyway, I promise that FourTris is getting closer; I just wanted them to have a friendship first. I should have next chapter up by Monday night, hopefully sooner. Enjoy!**

**Oh, just a reminder this story is M rated. I know there hasn't been much of that stuff yet, but don't worry, it's coming. There is a teeny bit of language in this chapter. **

**Tris POV Saturday 24****th**** July **

I wake up to a vibrating sensation on my leg. At first I'm disorientated as the last thing I remembered from last night was falling asleep on top of Four after our little 'game', which we should really stop doing. Now I'm in Chris and I's bedroom, still in my clothes from yesterday, but all tucked up. Oh, Four must have put me in here last night while I was asleep, isn't he the cutest. I wish I could wake up by his – woah! I stop that train of thought right there. Even with the possibility that he likes me in that way, which I really hope he does, it would take months to get to that stage of a relationship.

I remember the vibrations that woke me up, and I'm pulled from my imagination when I feel them again. I realise it's my phone, and check it. It's a text from an unknown number saying:

**You're up tonight, don't be a stiff ;) **

**Eric xx**

At first I'm confused, how in the world did Eric get my number? I shudder, I can practically feel his attempt of flirting through the phone, and it really sickens me. First when he hits on me I beat his ass up and he still tries to 'get it on' with me? What a bastard. And what the hell is a stiff? I make a mental note to ask Four about that later, assuming it's just some Pitt slang.

Then the information of the text actually sinks in. I'm fighting tonight; he actually put me forward in a fight! I can't believe it. I jump out of the bed with the intention to yell to Chris about it, but I'm stopped when I realise I can't, because she doesn't know yet. I can't even tell Four, it's pretty clear he doesn't want me fighting. Maybe if he sees me fight tonight, he'll realise that I'm not a little girl, I can take a hit. After all, my best friend in high school was Uriah.

I go downstairs and find that nobody is up yet, that's surprising, Four is always up earlier than anyone in the house. I make some coffee, and just walk around the house for a bit. Four and I haven't spoke again about the issue concerning our friends discovering The Pitt, but no one has mentioned it since, so I'm hoping they have forgotten about it. However knowing Zeke and his party hard habits, it won't be long until he remembers again.

I find myself by the piano, and I'm brought back to early memories of my mum playing in our old home. Music was not encouraged in our home, my parents were very minimalistic. Therefore the few times when my mum would sing and play were very rare and precious. She did teach me the basics of the instrument, and I guess I taught myself from there, however it was always sneaking around at school, or when no one else was home when I could play. That's all different now. I have this beautiful grand piano for me to play at my own free will, when I feel like it. I sit down and begin to play. I first start with the simple lullabies I first learnt, pleased and surprised that I can still remember them. Soon I find the music slowly morphing into some of my own experimentations of pieces. I'm even more shocked that I can still play these. The last time I played my parents were alive.

I completely lose myself in the sound of the piano, each individual note joining together to form a cannon of music. Its moments like these when I miss my parents the most. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I play, but it's quickly forgotten.

When my fingers finally come to a still, there is only a brief silence, before the room is filled with loud clapping and cheering. I look behind me to find everyone standing in their pyjamas, clapping for me. "I didn't know you could play like that Bea" Caleb says to me first, after the cheering has died down. I look down to hide my blush; it's not often that Caleb, of all people offers a compliment. "Neither did I" I mumble to myself, quiet enough so that no one would hear.

There's a slight awkward silence while everybody is still just staring at me, not offering a conversation point. I can't take it anymore and offer to make breakfast. As I lead the way into the kitchen Four comes to my side and gently whispers in my ear, "are you okay?" I quickly nod and wipe away the few tears that had escaped. I glance to the side and he doesn't look convinced, at all. I've always been a terrible liar.

ss

It doesn't take long for us all to be gathered around the island, eating blueberry pancakes and bacon talking loudly over each other, like it's supposed to be.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Shauna asks, directed towards the whole group. Uriah starts off listing how he has to work at the pool today, and Caleb explains that he and Susan are doing something at the library. I slightly panic because I don't actually have much to do today, but I need to make sure that I've got an excuse for this evening. I'm not going to tell anyone where I am, I'll just stay out all day and call Chris or someone saying I'm stuck in traffic, or got held up.

"I have a load of errands to do today" I share with the group; ideally I'd like to borrow Caleb's car. Immediately Four offers to accompany me and I bite my lip. It's very sweet that he offered, but I decline nicely explaining I'd rather be alone. The forgotten concern reappears on his face at this but he must shrug it off because he easily goes back into a conversation with Zeke about some stupid video game.

After I finish my breakfast I politely excuse myself from the table and go get ready. I shower in our massive ensuite and do my hair. I decide to actually make some kind of effort today and blow out my hair, and put some simple make up on, although I do decide to line my eyes. I get dressed in my ripped black skinny jeans and a tight red shirt which is perfectly modest on the front but is laced up at the back, with gaping holes. I used to not be able to wear this top as I could never lace it up by myself, it's like when there's a zip at the back off your dress and you can't reach it.

I go downstairs, with the satin ribbon trailing behind me, "Chris, can you help me for a sec?" I call to her once I'm at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone is still gathered around the island. It's amazing how we have a perfectly good table, but no one barely ever uses it. Chris comes over and I turn around so that she can lace the back, as I do I hear a round of wolf whistling presumably coming from Zeke and Uriah,

"Damn Tris, since when were 'errands' so special?" Uri asks me. I notice that the girls are all laughing at Caleb. His expression is priceless; it looks like he is ready to kill either of them. I look at Four and notice him staring right at me, and glancing at Caleb. What would he do if he knew that his little sister had a crush on his best friend? He can barely manage Zeke and Uriah joking with me; would he really stop me and Four? I know that we're not anything exclusive, we're not even a thing yet, but he did say he liked me so I'd like to hope.

I go back upstairs after Chris is all done and pack my bag with clothes for tonight. I decide to just go with simple gym clothes. Fights at Dauntless aren't like wrestling where everyone has their costumes and masks to make themselves look more intimidating. It's just plain, you and your opponent, strength against strength. That's why I like these kind of fights. Yes, occasionally you get the sadistic type like Eric who are merciless and cold and just like to see others in pain, or you get the adrenalin junkies who can't actually fight but are drunk so do it anyway. However there are some people who are honourable and fight for a purpose, not to make themselves look intimidating, or for a rush, but to actually mean something. When I fight it makes me feel powerful, and reminds me of how vulnerable I used to be. Those fights are the most interesting.

"Caleb, you know how you are just the best brother ever?" I plea to Caleb, with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can I borrow your car for the day?" I ask, if he doesn't let me then my plan for the day has just been destroyed.

"Sure" He says as he throws me the keys.

**Four POV Saturday 24****th**** July – that evening**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _ I turn off my music and turn off the treadmill. I had to go into the office today to meet with a new client, but I'm not complaining as it's a big opportunity for the company. Afterwards it was still pretty early in the day so I decided to go home and juts work out there. When I came in no one was in, each person leaving notes on the island, as always, explaining where they each went, well everyone did except Tris. After finishing up in the gym I go back upstairs and see that still no one is back. I don't think too much about it, and just go up to the shower.

I hear the door slam and a voice which I suspect to be Zeke's shout up to me. I get out the shower and get dressed in my simple signature black jeans and tight shirt. When I go downstairs I find everyone in the basement just doing our usual Saturday night, playing video games, the girls gossiping about whatever and Chris with her camera snapping the most random of shots. I'm a bit concerned when I notice that Tris still isn't here, I look at the time and see that its only 7:00. I know that she is tough and can look after herself, but I'm still a little anxious. I know that I have no right to be, it's not like I'm her anything, but still it just feels natural to be so protective over her.

At around 9:00 Shauna speaks up and suggests we go to The Pitt. NO, WHY? Straight away Uriah agrees, and thus Mar agrees. Zeke doesn't have a choice seen as Shauna wants to go, and he would never turn down an opportunity to go clubbing. This is my last chance to possibly hold onto my secret, well ours now.

"Hey, shouldn't we at least wait until Tris comes back?" I suggest to the guys, my feeble attempt of stalling. If we wait for Tris, she might come back so late that there's no time left. But no, Chris had to go ruin my plan.

"Oh, nah, its fine. Tris text me earlier saying she won't be back till late, so we can do what we like, without her". Damn, why did she have to be so organised? I grumble in agreement and within the next half hour we are all in our cars, heading to The Pitt. As long as I don't show my face there, and no one recognises me it's all good. One word from a regular and we're done.

As we're in the cars I consider possibilities. I could 'accidently' get lost in the crowd, and then juts hide out at the parlour all night. No, I'm not sure that would work. After all they could easily just call me.

It then occurs to me that they won't know how to enter, like, at all. Unless whoever told Uriah and Zeke about it in the first place mentioned the car park and back entrance, there's no chance that they will jump down the huge, gaping hole, without knowing about the net. Then it would look very suspicious if I suddenly knew how to enter, the proper way. I smile considering the possibility of not actually finding the entrance.

I begin to recognise the area, and my face falls when I notice that Zeke, who's driving, is going the exact way to the back entrance, and car park. Urgh, why did he have to know about that? As we all file out I think I notice Caleb's car, tucked away in the very corner of the lot, but that can't be right. Tris is running errands all day, and even if it was her, why would she be here, at this time, and then lie to us all about it. She could have juts said she had to work all day. I quickly forget my thoughts and follow the rest of the group through the back door.

I find myself behind everyone else, and so I have the pleasures of seeing their faces the first time they see The Pitt. I smirk slightly as they take in their surroundings. "Woah" Chris breathes out, Mara and Shauna share a look of excitement between each other, and then Uriah and Will roll their eyes at the women they love. I'm happy that Will finally grew a pair and asked Chris out, it was so obvious, they practically drooled over each other, constantly.

We walk deeper into The Pitt, approaching the main area, where the fights, and the shops and boutiques around the outside, I make eye contact with so many people. I quickly look away each time, avoiding any possible encounters. The others seem to have forgotten about the whole purpose of the visit, to go clubbing, and instead are being pulled towards the centre of The Pitt, where there is presumably a fight taking place. I wonder who Eric has lined up for tonight. As we gather further round, I make eye contact with the last person I wanted to see tonight, Rachel.

When I first became a leader here I briefly, and I mean briefly, dated Rachel. It was started and finished in the space of about a week. She comes up to me, after we make eye contact and not so subtly 'falls' into my arms. I automatically catch her, and she squeals in that annoying, high pitched voice of hers, "Four! I didn't see you there, maybe we can talk some time?" She says, while shoving her breasts against my shoulder and leaning in close to my ear. I detangle her arms from my neck firmly, and move on swiftly. I receive a look from Mar and she loudly shouts so I can hear over the loud rowdiness of The Pitt.

"Do you know her?" She asks. I shake my head and move on. We naturally find ourselves swarming to the fighting ring, where a fight has seemed to just start. There's a big, muscly guy against a girl who is easily half his size, wow Eric. Always going for an unfair fight.

The fight starts not long after that and Caleb comes up to my side "what is this place?" He asks, I'm guessing just to himself. I shake my head as if I don't believe it either, smirking slightly to myself.

I focus on the fight and the guy makes the first move, throwing a punch at the girls stomach, she surprisingly blocks it, and twists the guys arm backwards. Wow, did not expect that from her. They carry on throwing punches and blocking them, a few getting in to the girls jaw. Suddenly the guys goes down, and instead of getting back up he stays down and knocks out the girls feet from underneath, making her also go crashing down. While she's down the guy gets a kick into her ribs, and you can tell that something is broken.

She gets back up and they start circling each other, then the girl steps back. All this time I was thinking she looked so much like Tris, but it couldn't be as she's not here. I make eye contact with the girl, and she pauses, realises what's happening. Her eyes quickly dart around me, and I see all of my friends gaping back at her.

**Tris POV **

"Against the undefeated champion Peter, we have a newbie. Tris!" Eric shouts into the microphone, making the crowd go wild. I guess that's my queue. As I walk up to the ring Peter's eyes are on me, I notice he has the exact same look in his eye as Eric does.

"Y'know, if you cry I might go easy on you" Peter taunts me. I don't think too much of it, I used to get this all the time when I first appeared at The Cave. I wait for him to make the first move, and sure enough he does. He takes a step forward as he punches, so I easily block the blow to my stomach and twist his arm backwards, but not enough to break it. His face turns expression then. From what was a look of confidence and ease, is now a hard mask, realising this may not be as easy as anticipated.

We carry on throwing punches, it's child's play really. I miss a blow to my jaw, and stumble backward a few steps. At that I run up to him and knee him in the stomach, causing him to fall down in pain. I momentarily lose concentration and before I know my feet are knocked out from beneath me and I'm down. Peter kicks me in the ribs, and I hear them crack. Struggling to breathe I get back up, and we circle.

I take a few steps back, planning to end this, when a certain set of deep, blue eyes catch my attention. There at the front of the crowd is Four, with the rest of the group. What the hell are they doing here? They're faces suddenly show a low of recognition and it seems they just realised who I am, great. I focus back on the fight, trying to forget about all my friends watching me. I jump up in the air, spin 360 degrees and kick Peter in the face as I land. He immediately goes down, nose bleeding, knocked out.

"I pronounce to you, the new champion, Tris" Eric shouts into the microphone making the crowd roar in applause.

I quickly return to the training room, in attempt to avoid everyone, and I'm met with Four, sitting on the bench by my bag. I can't tell if he's mad or not.

"What was that tonight Tris?" He asks me when I sit by him on the bench. I sigh.

"Why are you so against me fighting?" I ask, completely ignoring his question. He stands up and goes to the other side of the room, where there's a sink. He comes back with a basin of warm water and a cloth. He gently takes my hands, which are now covered in blood and cuts, and gently washes them.

"I don't want to see you get hurt" he says, after swapping to my other hand.

"Why?"

"Look Tris, I care about you, and I've seen enough of the people I care about get hurt, and then they leave me. I don't want that to happen with you" he says, looking straight into my eyes placing his hand gently on my neck.

"Can I kiss you?" My heart beat starts to increase at his words, and I subconsciously lean into his touch nodding. He slowly leans in and before I know it I feel his soft, tender lips against mine. I feel my body relax, and his hand tightens on my neck. It's like the longer his lips are against mine, the more I feel those walls I so carefully built up, come crashing down all at once. Too soon he pulls away, but leaves his hand on my neck.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that" he whispers to me, so close that I can feel his breath against my cheek. "Let's go home" I say, and we walk out the training room, hand in hand.

When we each pull up in our cars, we notice that everyone else has already returned. Four and I walk up to the front door, and stop. We take a deep breath, and look at each other. He slips his hand into mine, and I simply can't fight the urge. I stretch up on my tip toes and softly peck his lips.

"You ready for this?" I ask him, obviously referring to the questions that are bound to be asked as soon as we enter. He nods, and we open the door.

As we walk in we are met with everyone standing in a semi-circle, staring at us. Straight away I notice Caleb's eyes zone in on our linked hands. I take a deep breath, in preparation for the long night of explaining that is bound to happen...

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any comments, or ideas, anything at all, just leave it in the comments, or message me. See you guys soon, hopefully.**

**-Gem **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoi guys. I'm back with an update, on schedule, cause I'm just so pro like that. I don't really have anything to say here, so I'm just going to let you read now. Enjoy!**

**Tris POV Saturday 24****th**** July **

"Spill. Everything. Now" Caleb says, recovering from the sight of his best friend holding his little sister's hand, in a more-than-friends kind of way. Once Caleb finished everyone suddenly erupts into a load raucous, shouting over each other, asking questions, acting as if they are still in The Pitt.

"What exactly is the Pitt?"

"Since when did you fight people?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you and Four together?"

I shake my head, trying to pick out individual questions within the noise, but give up. "Guys, shut up!" I shout at them all, and the room falls silent once again. I look to Four, silently asking him what to tell them. If he's okay with them knowing about his part in all of this as well. He gives a very small, sharp nod of his head, so small only I could see it. I nod my head, and thank him silently with my eyes.

"You guys probably want to sit down, this may take a while" I advise them all and Will leads the way downstairs to the basement, our favourite and most used area for down time as a group. Once we're all situated in our usual seats, me sat with my back against the armchair which four is now sitting in. He throws me a blanket, and I wrap it around myself gladly, I'm still in my clothes from the fight; shorts and tank top.

"Okay, I guess I'll just start from the beginning" I pause, taking a deep breath, trying to order everything in my mind. "When Mom and Dad died, I had a pretty, irregular coping strategy, as I'm sure you are all aware." I say, looking straight at Caleb. They all have their eyes trained one me, silently urging me to go on. "Everything here in Florida reminded me of my parents, so I ran, in hopes of starting fresh. I moved to LA, and it was rough for a while. Then one night I came across this place called The Cave. I had thought it was just another night club, but boy was I wrong. The Cave is the one half of the DSS, which will make sense to you later."

"The first night I went I remember watching a fight, between two men, probably not much older than us. One was very skinny, small, and looked as if he could be snapped in two from one little push. They called him a stiff. The other guy was easily double the 'stiff's' size, in both height and muscle mass. However what amazed me was as the small man walked up into the ring, he didn't look frightened, or even intimidated by this huge giant before him. As they started fighting I was amazed at the speed and accuracy the smaller man moved with, compared to the sheer strength the taller guy relied on. The small ma went on to win the fight, and from that point onwards I fell in love with The Cave." Four moves his leg slightly, gaining my attention. He looks surprised and mesmerised all at the same time, I forgot that I never told him that part of my story.

"I kept returning to The Cave, and eventually I met Amar. He walked in on me punching the bag in the training room, and came to my side and stared at me for a good 10 minutes without saying anything. I was a little confused at first, some guy just staring at me, but I decided to just ignore him. Eventually, just as I was going to tell him to get lost, he started correcting parts of my stance, and my throw and so on, and he trained me to become the fighter I am today."

"Amar wasn't just my trainer, he was also my friend. I eventually told him everything, about my past, and why I ran away, and he helped me build up this new ego for myself. He got me my first fight and gave me the name of Tris. After that first fight, which I won, I got my first tattoo." I subconsciously touch each raven in turn, reliving the memory of that night. I decide against telling them what it means, Caleb already has a big enough ego. "I eventually worked myself up a reputation of best fighter in The Cave, and in turn I was given an apartment at The Cave. I didn't go clubbing and thus I had no friends, or it was the other way round, depending on which way you look at it. However that gave me plenty of time to train, and when I wasn't training I was drawing."

"Okay so what does any of that have to do with The Pitt?" Uriah asks, judging by everyone else's faces they were thinking the exact same thing.

I look at Four, hoping he would explain this part. After all he was the one to explain it to me in the first place. "The Pitt is the other half of the DSS, which stands for Dauntless Secret Society" I watch as everyone's faces contort back into confusion at the word dauntless.

"What's Dauntless?" Marlene asks for everyone else in the room.

"Not what, but who" I say to them, and they're faces go from curiosity to confusion, once again. I smirk at Four, and he sighs. This is proving harder than anticipated to explain.

"The Dauntless are, in short the brave people in society. Years ago when the DSS was first created it was done so on the foundation that everything wrong with humans was because of fear, and to prevent that the Dauntless are taught to fear nothing. That's why they are called the brave. The Daunltess used to perform daily acts of bravery through fighting, jumping off trains and other acts. Of course the DSS is different now, it is mainly a club for either adrenalin junkies are sadistic bastards like Peter, tonight." Four finished his explanation and they are all silent, for the first time tonight out of their own will.

Finally Caleb speaks up, "So what does Four have to do with all of this. Why did he know, and we didn't?" He sounds slightly hurt, but I presume he is only on the defence because of the possible feelings Four and I have for each other.

"Four here used to be trained by Amar as well. When I moved back Amar hooked me up with a new trainer, who happened to be Four." I tell them, leaving out a crucial part of the information.

"I'm also the leader" Four cuts in, and I chuckle quietly as I watch all of their jaws drop open, in shock? When they finally regain control of their mouths, Chris asks;

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asks us, and I can easily detect the hurt in her voice. "Even before Tris came, why didn't you tell us Four?" she says, directing her question towards Four specifically now.

"I didn't want you guys to think of me differently. I'm still a lawyer and such, however I just happen to be the leader of a pretty interesting place. I'm sure you understand, and outsider looking into The Pitt without my explanation would judge the hair, and the piercings and the tattoos and expect me to be some kind of drug dealer."

That seems to be all of their questions for now, and I take this as an opportunity to ask Four something. I kneel in between his legs so that I'm tall enough to whisper into his ear my proposal. He nods in agreement. As I turn back around to face everyone I'm met with them all smirking at me. "If you guys don't mind, Four and I would like to show you guys the real Pitt tomorrow night. See it from our perspective this time, and don't take the pansycake entrance." They all nod eagerly and we seem to be off the hook, from our friend's at least.

**Four POV still Saturday 24****th**** July, evening**

When we all finally decide to go to bed, after another round of questions which were more ridiculous like, 'would you ever pierce your nipples?' Caleb asks me to help him in the kitchen. I follow, thinking it's just dishes but I find him leaning against the island, no dishes in sight. "You like my sister" he states. Oh, it's the big brother talk. Seriously? The night I make my first move, he stomps all over my parade. I didn't even get the chance to ask her out.

"I'm pretty sure she likes me back" I tell him, hoping he doesn't prevent me from seeing her. He sighs, pinching his nose.

"I can see that she's happy when she's around you. That's all that matters to me. But if you dare break her heart, after what I saw tonight I don't doubt that she will kick your ass" he says to me in what I guess is supposed to be a threatening tone. I nod, walking out of the kitchen. That went well, I think.

Just as I'm at the base of the stairs Caleb calls out to me, "y'know, I'm glad it's you. At least I already trust the guy she has chosen. Just don't hurt her" I nod my head, once again and add on the end "So is this me getting permission?" I ask, with a half serious, half joking expression. He just laughs and shouts up to me "don't push it".

I walk up the stairs to my room, why I agreed to have the room on the highest floor I don't remember, but oh well; I'm on Tris' floor now. I pass Will on the landing, "Night Will" I say to him, he nods in acknowledgement and quickly returns to his room, acting rather suspicious. I quickly get changed for bed, and it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night to rustling outside my door. I check my phone and find it's not actually the middle of the night, more like 2am. I get up and go to the door, expecting a window or something to be open. As I open the door, I think my eyes are deceiving me. "Tris?" I ask in utter confusion.

She nods her head, and I see that she's cradling her arms, which were bandaged but are now stained red and covered in cuts and bruises. "Can you help me?" She asks, in a very small squeak of a voice. What? She gets up at 2am, and comes to me for help? Okay. I open the door up fully for her to come through and turn on the small lamp I have on the bedside table. I see her face scrunch up in protest to the light. She looks adorable like that. In her oversized t-shirt which hangs slightly off one shoulder. No. I shake my head trying to rid my brain of the thought before it even becomes one. It is not the time, or place for that, at least not right now.

"I woke up earlier, and all the bandages were bled through. I think it's stopped now, but they still hurt. Could you re-bandage them for me?" She says to me as I sit down beside her on the edge of my double bed. She looks down as she speaks, as if embarrassed to be asking for help, especially at a time like this. I reach under the bed and retrieve the small, wooden box I used to keep for when my father was drunk. Over years of abuse I was always prepared, and I've become experienced in the art of bandages. I gently take her hands and place them in my lap, and carefully cover all of the bruises and cuts. We're both silent while I am working, and I feel her gradually relax beside me.

"Why do you have all of this stuff?" She eventually asks, breaking the comfortable silence. I sigh, considering my answer. I don't want to tell her about my past, at least not yet. It could scare her away before I've even got her. I will tell her eventually, just not right now. She sees my hesitation and quickly blurts out

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I can guess so much about your past" She says, looking down the whole time she speaks. I freeze momentarily, what did she just say? Does she know about Marcus? Suddenly I remember about the tattoo, she was the one who did it, and in the process saw all of my scars. I figure she can think what she likes for now, it's probably best, so then she doesn't know my real background.

In the silence I find myself staring at her, the way her shoulders hunch ever so slightly to prevent her shirt sliding off, or her teeth constantly biting her lip as if she is just inviting me to kiss her all the time. Without thinking I reach out and put my hand on her chin, pulling her face up to see mine again. She holds me eye contact, and before I realise what she's doing, her lips are against mine. I sigh at the feeling of her soft lips against mine; it's a thousand times better than how I'd imagined her to feel against me.

When she pulls back I realise I still haven't answered her question, and whisper to her, without moving my face 5cm from hers. "I will tell you, just not right now" As I say this I see her eyes fall ever so slightly. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose. I love the way her long eyelashes cast shadows across her cheek bones.

"Can I ask one thing then, and you have to answer me. No avoiding" I think about her request, considering it. "Okay, on one condition" I reply, a smirk playing on my lips. She continues to stare at me, asking with her eyes for me to go on. "I get to ask you something" She pauses for a moment, as if playing through scenarios in her head. She nods, deciding it's a good deal, and offers for me to go first.

"What does you tattoo mean?" As I say this, her hand touches each raven in turn, likes he did when she was explaining to everyone. She closes her eyes before answering.

"I got it the night of my first fight. It represents my mom, dad and Caleb. Even though I had let go of the girl I used to be, I didn't want to forget my family, even if I wasn't going to see them again" once she's finished she opens her eyes, and I nod, admiring her story.

"What's your real name?" I smirk, not as bad as I was anticipating. I don't even hesitate for my answer.

"Tobias"

"Tobias?" she questions with a grin playing across her face. I nod my head, and she doesn't question it further. We continue talking in hushed tones for a few hours, and we eventually find ourselves lying back on the bad, with my arm underneath her head. Just as we're discussing our favourite books, her eyelids close. She'd been fighting sleep for a good hour, but it eventually consumed her. I smile, watching her peaceful figure lying at my side. If only it could be like this permanently. I gently kiss the top of her head, pulling a blanket up to cover us as we both dream peacefully.

**Hope you liked it ;) Please comment, or message me or whatever I don't mind, I love hearing what you guys think. Whenever I read the reviews I just smile to myself like an idiot, seriously it makes my day. See you all on *awkwardly checks calendar to see what day it is* Wednesday!**

**-Gem**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I was recently notified that this thing had 700 visitors, like, wew, guys, thank you! All your kind comments seriously make my day, and I'm amazed. Check at the bottom for some info, but yeah, enjoy! **

**Tris POV Early August **

_Tobias: Are we still on for tonight? ;) _

As I get out of the bath and read his text, I cannot contain the smile that forces itself upon my face. He's so sweet. Ever since that night when everyone found out our secret we've been practically inseparable. Even people in The Pitt, complete strangers, have been asking me if I am Tobias' girlfriend. Of course every time I want to say yes, except we're not exactly 'defined' yet, but I'm hoping that will change after tonight.

Chris pulls me from my reverie with her loud voice as she barges into our ensuite, "What are you all happy about?" Before even giving me a chance to answer she cuts in, "Wait, don't tell me, Fourrr" She says, while laughing at herself, because her joke was obviously just so funny.

As I follow Chris to her side of the room, I stop in my tracks when I lay eyes on the outfit she has chosen for me tonight. Why I agreed for her to 'help me' for my date tonight with Tobias, I do not remember. She throws me the dress, and I'm pleasantly surprised when I realise it doesn't look nearly as short one, as it did on the hanger, however Chris gave me strict instructions on not to look at myself until she's 'finished her masterpiece' as she put it.

She sets me down and she gets to work on my hair. I don't know why she isn't working in a spa, like Mar. We are silent while she works, but it's a comfortable silence, not forced or awkward. I allow my mind to wander. Over the past month while I've been back in Florida, my life has literally been turned upside down, for the better. For a start I'm surrounded by people who love me, and I love them back, and I'm doing a job that I love. I know it's not my dream job, but its pretty close. The Pitt is basically my second home, and I've made a ton of friends there as well. And then there's Tobias. I never imagined that I would ever find someone that I love, let alone want to be with them every, single, minute of the day. The silly girly grin retunes to my face at the thought of Tobias, and Chris smirks at me.

"I admit, I like the girly Tris. He better not break your heart" Chris says, as she steps back to admire her 'masterpiece'. I laugh, breathing out a sigh of relief I didn't realise I was holding. Who knew I would get so nervous over a date. _Seriously, it's just a date._ After another hour of Chris blowing our my hair, and using all these sprays and foams – which all smell totally amazing – she steps back, and squeals in delight. I stand up and she directs me into the 6 inch stilettos she somehow imagined I would be able to walk in. She motions for me to go to her full length mirror, and I'm speechless.

The girl, no, woman staring back at me looks nothing like my usual self. However as I keep staring I notice subtle facial features are prominent, like the stormy grey eyes, now outlined in black ink and surrounded in think, long lashes. Also the woman in the mirror has the same long ombre locks, flowing down to just under her breasts, and gently curling up in a flick. That's where the similarities end. The woman staring back at me has high cheek bones, accentuated by a very subtle and light blush, and her lips shine, as the sunlight catches them.

The dress Chris picked out is perfect. I don't know why I was so worried, I fully expected her to shove me into a tight, black leather stripper's outfit, but instead I find myself in a very elegant black dress. It is strapless, and I marvel at the miracle of getting the dress to stay up. Usually I would avoid any clothing which requires cleavage to work, but somehow Chris has managed to find me a dress that won't malfunction, but even hints at a slight cleavage, making me look sexy? Across my midriff is a tight, black stain waistband which is tied in a bow on one side of my waist. From the band, the rest of the black satin flows out to about mid-thigh and is ruffled slightly, but in a way which makes the dress look fun, but elegant all at once. The heels Chris chose accompany the dress perfectly, along with my simple, silver anklet which I never remove. I was wrong to dread Chris' clothing choices, this is perfect. Just as I'm about to praise Chris' work I hear a snap of a camera and spin around to find Chris, camera to her face, snapping shots like she's in the middle of a fashion show.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, complete confusion showing on my face. She laughs, and quickly explains that she's 'making memories'. I look at the clock and see that Tobias should be here soon. The rest of the house are staying home tonight, and have been just dying to see how tonight turns out, seriously, it's like they are more excited than we are.

Just as I begin to descend the stairs, I'm met with the figure of Tobias, standing purposefully at the bottom. He is the figure of elegance in a black tux, with a white shirt on underneath. Very traditional. As I take in his appearance, sexily leaning over the banister, I swear i get a bit wet down there and I clamp my legs together. No. Not the time. I make eye contact with him and raise an eyebrow in question of our rather formal attire. He wouldn't tell me what he had planned for this evening, but instead told Chris so that she could dress me appropriately when I complained about what to wear. I hate surprises.

I make my first step down the stairs, and I quickly lose my balance and nearly fall, if it weren't for the banister. Tobias laughs slightly, and looks down to hide his amusement. "Seriously, you should try this sometime" I call to him, referring to the challenge that is heels. After another failed attempt I give up and lean down to remove the death traps people think are fashionable. Once I'm at Tobias's side, shoes replaced on my feet, he takes my hand in his, out of habit. Over the course of these few weeks it's become natural for us to walk around together like this, and everyone has become accustomed to it. Of course, it took a few days for Zeke and Uriah to quit making a big deal of it; I'm not so convinced that Caleb is cool with it though.

Once we're situated in the truck (after an embarrassing situation of once again needing to be lifted into his truck) he pulls out of the oversized garage and begins driving. I try to figure out where we're going according to the route he's taken, however I have no idea. I connect my phone to the speaker and sing along to my playlist, consisting of a large range of genres, from Ed Sheeran, to Lenny Kravitz**. **Eventually the curiosity gets the better of me and I have to ask, "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I ask twisting in the seat so that I'm facing him. He continues to stare at the road ahead, and I see that familiar sexy smirk appear on his face. "Nope" he finally replies, popping the 'p'.

We drive for not much longer, and when the truck finally stops I realise where we are. Wow. I haven't been here for years. How does he even know about this place, it's so small and quiet. Oh. That sneaky bitch. Chris told him. We're at the bowling alley where I used to come for all my birthday parties, until it closed down. I raise an eyebrow at him, as he helps me down from the truck, taking a hold of my hand. I like the way his hands feel, strong yet soft, and just a slight hint of clamminess – he's nervous. "How did you know?" I question him, I wonder when this place was reopened. He smirks, "A little birdie told me" is the only answer he supplies me with.

"Well, however you found out, I'm still gonna beat your ass" I shout to him, quickly pulling away from his hand and running the rest of the way to the entrance, somehow without falling over in these heels. Seriously, I should get a medal for that. Tobias isn't actually that far behind me, "Is that so?" he smirks at me, gently pressing me against the side of the building, trapping me within his arms. I smile at the sudden change in atmosphere, one minute we were chasing each other like 3-year-olds, and now we're locked in an intimate embrace.

This is what I love about our relationship. He is everything from being my best friend, to someone I want to kiss and hold me all the time. "Please, you've never seen me play. I'm practically a pro" I boast to him, my lips 5cm away from his face. He leans in closer so that his lips are against my ear and whispers "Well, maybe I'll just distract you" As he says this my breath hitches in the back of my throat, and I'm sure he noticed because of the smirk now playing across his lips. He trails his lips across my cheek bone, on path to my lips, and juts as he's about to kiss me I duck away from his embrace, a giggle rising up from my chest as I call to him "Nice try, Eaton"

When we finally get situated at out lane, and insert our names onto the screen, 4 and 6, I take ion our surroundings. Not much has changed; it's pretty much exactly the same from my childhood birthday parties. Juts the lanes and chairs have been replaced, no longer cracked grey leather, but instead purple satin sofa type chairs. Even the artwork on the walls in the arcade is still the same. I notice a few other people also playing, and I suddenly feel VERY overdressed for bowling.

"Tobias, aren't we a bit overdressed for bowling?" I ask him, growing overly cautious of my dressy outfit, and partner dressed in a tux. "I couldn't care what you were wearing right now, you're perfect to me, and I'm not going to let something as trivial as our attire ruin this evening with you" he boldly states making my stomach squirm in delight at his romantic declaration.

We proceed to play 3 games in total, and I am happy to declare my reigning title as champion bowler between us. We only ended up playing 3 games because he kept demanding re-matches.

Just as we were leaving the bowling place we walk past an air hockey table. He stops in his tracks, and proceeds to put in money, starting up the game without a word. "What are you doing?" I ask him cautiously taking place at the opposite end of the table.

"I'm going to beat you at something and reclaim my pride" He states, fully confident in his capabilities. I laugh at him, shaking my head, I am actually terrible at air hockey so this should be interesting.

Once the game starts it becomes apparent that he was not joking about his skill at this – or maybe I'm just really bad. For the most part of the game I just stand, attempting to hit the small plastic disk being pushed back and forth across the table, while containing my fits of laughter. Eventually the game ends and surprise, surprise, he won. He quickly comes round to my side of the table and traps me in a big embrace, laughing whole heartedly as he does so. "Told you I'd win" he taunts me, just as he leans close in to kiss me. I quickly escape from his embrace, running away like a child. Challenging him to catch me first. Again with the acting like children.

I beat him to his truck, and pretend to wait impatiently, my hands on my waist, and tapping my foot. He cautiously reaches out and places his hand on my neck, gently pushing me backwards until I'm leaning against the door of the truck, once again trapped within the cage of his arms wither side of my head. He's so close that when he gently whispers to me, "I want to kiss you", I can feel each breath paint across my face, leaving a trail of desire across my cheek. This time as he leans in closer, slanting his mouth to fit mine, I don't pull away. I sigh at the feeling of his lips once again against mine, it's the best feeling in the world. His lips moving in sync with mine, as if we are one.

The started out to be a sweet, gentle kiss gradually turns into one full of passion and desire. I gasp at the feeling of his tongue running across my lower lip, begging for entrance. I don't hesitate to allow him it, and soon we are in a fully fledged tongue battle, each of us seeking dominance to explore the others mouth. Tobias's free hand, which was placed firmly on my hip now moves lower and he gently squeezes my thigh after ducking his hand under the flimsy material of my dress. I sigh once again into our conjoined mouths, and I feel his lips turn up at the side, giving evidence to his smirk.

After what feels like only a few minutes, he pulls back and retrieves his hand, which had made journey to my ass and was gently caressing it. I frown slightly as he pulls away, releasing me from his embrace, gently whispering "If we carry on, I won't be able to control myself much longer" He manages to get out, in between his rapid, heavy breaths. I grin slightly as his, sexy confession, which hit me right between my thighs.

It's not long after that that we return to the house, realising that we took so long that the others have already gone to bed. Once we are inside the house, still holding hands he guides me into the oversized kitchen, and makes us each a drink. "I'm not tired" I state, sliding on to the island, cautious of how my dress rides up, revealing more than I usually would. As he turns around to face me, I notice how his eyes immediately zone in on my thigh, and dilate in admiration. I look down, blushing as he makes no attempt to hide his acts. He walks up to me, positioning his body in between my legs, gently caressing my thighs with his hands. The feeling of his hands on me makes my stomach squirm, and makes me feel even more awake. It's funny that even though we've only known each other for little under a month, we are so close to each other, both physically and mentally.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asks, obviously feeling the same way I do about not being tired at all. I nod my head, and he begins to head downstairs to the more comfortable lounging area. We barely ever use the upstairs lounge. I quickly squeeze my legs shut around his waist, trapping him in place. He quickly quirks and eyebrow up in question, but I ignore it, looking into his eyes and stretching my arms out like a little child wanting a ride. I don't know what propelled me to want to be carried, but I just wanted to be close to him, to breathe in his smell. My favourite smirk appears on his face and he gathers me up in his arms, and lifts me from the island carrying me all the way down the stairs, while my legs wrap firmly around his waist, crushing his body up against mine.

Once we've chosen a movie to watch, we settle down on the sofa, me snuggled up against his chest a blanket wrapped around us. I look up at his jaw line, and cannot fight the sudden urge to kiss his Adam's apple, so I do, and I smirk when I feel him swallow. He soon mates his lips with mine, and it doesn't take long for a fully fledged make out session to be in progress. I somehow end up lying on top of his chest lengthways, and his back pressing firmly against the padding of the sofa. Once we have re-settles in our new, and improved position, Tobias shrugs out of his dress shirt. I raise an eyebrow in question as he throws it down to the floor beside us, so now it is me, laying directly upon his naked chest, not that I'm complaining. "It's uncomfortable" he says in defence, as I stand up from our position and begin outing the shirt on and shrugging out of my dress underneath. I see his eyes go wide in my bold gesture as I return to my position on top of him, now only in my underwear and Tobias's shirt, and of course the killer heals. I'm in the process of kicking them off when Tobias says with a breathy voice "Don't. They make you look even sexier in my shirt"

"Oh really?" I question him, trying to muster the sexiest look I can, and probably failing miserably.

We continue to watch the movie, except neither of us pays much attention. We soon fall asleep in each other's warm embrace, however just before I am consumed by the darkness I gently hear Tobias whisper, "When will you be my girlfriend?" just before he presses his lips towards my hair. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up Friday? But...I'm going away for the weekend and I'm guaranteed to not have wifi, however I WILL be able to write while I'm away, so if I don't update on Friday or during the weekend, how about like a double update on Sunday/Monday when I'm back? Yeah? K, thanks. **

**Also, I posted the link to a load of dresses on my profile. I love all these dresses, and I planned to use them throughout the story, so feel free to guess which dress I was trying to describe in this chapter! I will put in the 'answer' if you like at the start of the next chapter, or something like that. **

**But yeah, Thank You. You're all amazing, and I'm so happy that you seem to like my story as much as I do.**

**-Gem **


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY AND PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME. **

**I don't want to list all my excuses for not updating, but I'm back. Thank you to those who were concerned about my well-being – you know who you are ;) I am pleased to announce I am very good, and writing continues to be a therapeutic process for me. **

**Concerning update schedules, I don't think that it is likely I am going to be updating as much as I had originally planned. So I'm thinking about once a week now? Of course when I have a good day and therefore am able to write more I will update it, but currently I'm aiming for once a week. This is more of a filler, but next chapter will be in Tobias POV to 'explain'**

**Anyway, thank you for sticking by my story and I hope you enjoy!**

**10****th**** August **

**Tris POV**

"Urgh, you guys disgust me" I hear, followed by the heavy pad of footsteps along the tiled floor of the kitchen. As I turn I'm met with the half-dressed, half-asleep state of none other than Uriah Pedrad. I laugh quietly trying to suppress the smile which is forcing its way upon my face. I haven't actively told Uri of my 'situation' with Tobias, but judging from all the looks we've shared and comments he's dropped into conversations over the past month, I'm sure he's cogged on. I return to Tobias' side at the hob continuing to prepare breakfast. He nudges me with his hip, raising an eyebrow at Uriah sitting behind us at the island. I just shrug, setting the freshly cooked plate of pancakes on the table. Within 5 minutes I hear thudding from upstairs soon followed by a loud shout from Zeke, "Do I smell pancakes?" he shouts as he falls down the stairs.

"Oh, it's you too" Zeke sighs as he plops into a chair at the island. I quickly take Zeke's plate, now full of pancakes and syrup, away from him, with a questioning look. "What was that?" I ask him, putting my hands on my hip, staring him down. He hesitates, looking terrified. I feel a strong arm wrapping around my waist, and I soon feel Tobias' lips against my neck. I turn my head to find Tobias' deep blue eyes staring right back at me, with a slight smirk playing across his lips. It's amazing how lost I can get in those big blue eyes of his. "You're kinda scary" He whispers in my ear, looking towards Zeke who is now mock puking with Uriah in the corner.

"Guys, back off the lo-woaaahhhhh" We all turn to the stairs where we find everyone lined up, being blocked by Caleb, head in his hands, stopped dead in his tracks. Susan whispers something in his ear, and he shifts to the side allowing everyone else to file past him. As Chris comes through to the kitchen she winks at me, nodding to Tobias' and I's current position. The room falls silent as Caleb enters into the kitchen. He plays the 'fatherly' card for not just me, but all of us. Yes, he's one of us and we can have a laugh with him, but when it comes down to it, Caleb is the one in charge. He's got the final word, the responsible one. I hold my breath, waiting for his verdict.

"Just not first thing in the morning, please" He sighs, after taking a large gulp of freshly made coffee. The kitchen erupts in cheers, and Tobias softly kisses my cheek, squeezing me in his warm embrace. Soon all of the food Tobias and I prepared was gone, eaten by all 10 of us.

Over the past month Tobias and I have slowly adopted cooking duties, for the whole house. Not that I mind, I love the alone time with Tobias. Apart from him driving me too and from work, we don't really see each other that often, so it's reassuring knowing that I have this time alone with him, guaranteed.

"So what are we doing today?" Shauna asks us all, every Saturday morning we sit down like this, together and we all co-ordinate our plans. I like it, it makes me feel like we really are a family, not just house mates. I notice Caleb staring at Tobias, and I feel hid do the slightest of nods, only I could feel because of our proximity to each other.

"I need Four's help with some work stuff today, sorry Bea" Caleb adds, winking at me. I don't quite believe Caleb, he does this thing with his eyes when he's not telling the truth, only a sister could recognise after years of living together. I nod anyway, looking at Tobias for reassurance of this fact. I can tell by his face that there is definitely something they are doing, so much for doing 'work'.

After we all announce our plans for the day, I go upstairs to get ready for work. I got a text from Tori, asking if I would possibly be able to work today seen as she's low on staff. Seen as everyone else has plans for the day, and Tobias and Caleb are booked up doing whatever, I figure I might as well go into The Pitt, besides, I love it there anyway.

I hop up the stairs, happier than usual on a Saturday morning. As I allow the hot water to massage my upper back and head, I close my eyes, allowing my head to clear. Soon enough, Tobias' face finds its way into my day dream. After our date last weekend we haven't had that much time to discuss things. Of course we've had our evenings and morning car rides, but the topic of what exactly we are just hasn't come up. Despite that I find my mind constantly wondering back to him. When I'm working, or trying to sleep or even in mid conversation, Tobias is always there. Either his face in my head, or me reminiscing the feeling of his hand on my waist, the soft touch of his lips against mine, I just can't escape him. I smile as I hear his words, bouncing around my head as they have done for the past week, slowly driving me insane with anticipation. _When will you be my girlfriend? _I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear him, but it still sends shivers up my spine every time I re-live it. Of course, I know what my answer would be if he ever asked, but I doubt that he would. I mean, look at him. He's like a Greek god, and I'm just me, plain old Tris. I know we shared a few moments on our date, but I can't help but think that that was all it was, just moments.

I step out of the shower, into the steamy bathroom, realising that I actually spent way too long in there – good thing we all pay the bills. _Shit. _I whisper under my breath upon the realisation that I did not bring my clothes to the bathroom. Chris was using ours, and Will said it was cool to use the one which is technically meant for him and Tobias. I wrap my big fluffy turquoise towel around my body, juts under my armpits and open the door, allowing all the steam to escape in one big cloud. I try to pad across the landing as quickly as possible, heading straight towards Chris and I's door. Suddenly I find myself abruptly stopped, by a firm, warm wall. I cross my arms to keep my towel from slipping off, which means I have no means of rebalancing myself. The wall suddenly sprouts arms and swiftly catches me, preventing the possibly compromising situation. A the steam clears I realise the so called wall was none other than Tobias. As I make eye contact with his blue eyes, I look down almost immediately trying to hide my blush.

_Well this is just great. _I think to myself. He probably now thinks I'm some unobservant clutz, who can't walk in a straight line. I feel his hand softly go under my chin, trying to coax my face up to meet his. Eventually I give in, looking up to find his lips in the shape of a smirk, slowly turning into a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, voice full of concern however at the end I detect a slight chuckle. Great, now he's laughing at me too.

"Mm, yea-I I uh, wasn't looking where I was going" I stutter out, trying to desperately get out of this situations as quickly as possible. There's him acting like the knight in shining armour, and hears me just standing here gormlessly in nothing but a towel. Before he has another chance to speak, I push past him heading for the door, wishing to just escape.

_TimeSkippyThing_

"You go Tris, I can finish up here" Tori says at just going on 8:00. We had a fairly busy day here; I barely had 5 minutes to myself, that's why I was here so late. I thank Tori and quickly start walking through the main part of The Pitt. Its only 8:00 so I didn't expect there to be many people around, yet. Most of the drinking and fights start later in the evening.

Just as I'm opening the back door, to head out to the car park, I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turn around, startled, to find Peter laughing at me, menacingly. "Relax stiff, I mean you no harm" he says with a gleam in his eye, obviously lying.

"What do you want Peter? I can kick your ass again if you like?" I say, reminding him of our last interaction. For a very brief moment I see anger flare across his face, but just as quick as it came it goes, his calm façade in place again.

"I just wanted to know if you would be participating in the faction games." He asks, completely feigning a sweet innocent voice.

"What the hell are the faction games?"

"Oh, you mean your little boyfriend didn't tell you?" He mocks, putting his finger under my chin, in a patronising way.

"Don't touch me" I hiss, jerking away from the contact. "Tell me what you're talking about, or I'm leaving"

"Oh, they are just the annual games. Nothing to be worried about. You just take the test, and then do the challenges. The team that wins is crowned, and a party is thrown in their honour."

I blink amazed at all this knew information. Why didn't Tobias mention any of this? I push past Peter's arm which was blocking the door and get into my car, slamming the door. As I drive I think. Why wouldn't he tell me? Is he ashamed? Am I nothing, just a date that went wrong? Questions flood my mind all the way home, right up until I park in the garage. After I've took a few minutes to organise I notice all the other cars are here, I'm the last one home. I admit I'm not surprised.

When I walk through the door I am attacked by Chris and Uriah, trapping me in their huge embrace, both shouting my name with a cry of, relief? "Woah" I say, trying to escape the entanglement of limbs. Once I'm freed from the embrace I'm bombarded with questions, not hearing any of them. I sigh, exasperated, "Shut up" I shout silencing them, and turning to look at Chris for an explanation.

"Where were you?" she says to me, almost accusingly. "We all left you a ton of messages and called you, but you didn't reply" she explains.

"Oh, my phone died, sorry" I say to them waving the blank screen of my phone.

Just then I see Caleb come bounding down the stairs asking if I was back. I wave at him from my position at the door way, and his eyes gleam excitedly.

"We have a surprise for you" he states, explaining why he looks so excited, like a kid on Christmas morning.

As I follow him up the stairs I question the 'we' and he just gives me a knowing smile, refusing to answer. Once we get to the first landing the floor he sleeps on, he stops me and picks up a scarf I recognise to be Susan's from the banister, obviously previously planted. He proceeds to tie it around my eyes, preventing me from seeing. "Caallleebbb" I protest, but he just tells me to shut up.

He takes me up the second flight of the stairs to the floor that I stay on. I hear a muffled whisper, and realise there is someone else here. He then proceeds to guide me to another stair case, however its different from all the others in the house, and definitely wasn't there this morning. I walk up the stairs slowly, allowing Caleb to guide my every movement, cautious of what is happening. As I get higher up this mysterious staircase I start to recognise the smell of paint, and am even more confused. When the stairs finally end I feel a hand wrap around mine and instantly recognise it as Tobias'. Oh, he must be the second voice.

I hear Caleb give the word to give me my sight back, and the scarf falls away. I blink trying to adjust to the lighting in the new, mysterious room. When my eyes focus I cannot believe what I see. I turn around to find Tobias standing behind me, waiting. I run to him and bury myself in his embrace.

"Yes"

**Hope you enjoyed ;) **

**-Gem**


	11. Chapter 11

**10****th**** August**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to the sun light, straining through the dark confinement of my curtains, persuading me to come out of the sweet bliss of my dreams. Once my eyes are open fully, I continue to just lie, thinking. God, I've been doing a lot of this recently. It's Tris. She makes me be a whole new version of myself; a person I didn't even know existed. She makes me want to smile, be happy, tell her everything about myself. Heck, I caught myself singing in the shower the other day. When I'm with her, I feel content, happy, and complete. But then, when she's not around, I get back that feeling I've lived with my whole life; that something, or someone rather, is missing. I turn over to my stomach, burying my face in the pillow, taking a deep breath. Ever since she came to my room that night after the fight, when our friends found out our secret, I've fallen into the habit of smelling the pillow, slowly dreading the day when her sweet smell wears off. I just hope for her to sleep by my side once again before that happens.

After as long as I could manage lying in bed, I head down stairs to the kitchen, knowing that no one else will be up. A smile spreads across my face when I find Tris, standing at the counter waiting for the coffee machine, gently humming to herself wearing nothing but an over-sized button-up night shirt. When she turns around I feel a growing discomfort in my area, at the sight of her peaked nipples, she really is only wearing panties and a shirt. I breathe out, willing myself to calm down; it's not the time or the place. Besides, the most we've done is lay together during a movie, I'm not even her boyfriend, so why should I be fantasising about sleeping with her.

She offers me a warm smile, obviously oblivious to my growing arousal. I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around her waist, and in capture her in my arms. I love the way she feels against me, the way her head fits perfectly in the crook of my neck, and the adorable way she has to stretch up on her tip toes to wind her arms around my neck. What has this girl done to me? I press my lips to her hair, which always smells so strongly of fresh strawberries which has come to be my most favourite smell in the world.

"Good morning" She whispers to me, her voice muffled by my neck. I smile at the feeling of her lips against my neck.

"Hey" I return, in a more breathy voice than intended. I then notice that she hasn't just been making coffee. She's actually started to make what I assume to be pancakes. How more amazing can this small creature be? "So, may I assist you in the art of pancakes?" I ask her, after drawing back from our embrace, to take in her beautiful face. How those stormy grey eyes are so gentle, yet so fierce. No wonder everyone she fights is terrified of her. Blinking, I'm sucked from my day dream, to be met with her expectant face. _Oh, what did she say? _

"What?" I blurt out, not really thinking about what I'm saying. Her expression morphs into one of humour, and she laughs.

"C'mon" She replies, turning around to return to her place in front of the hob. Not long after we begin to cook the pancakes, I hear the pad of feet coming down the stairs, and soon following figure of Uriah. He takes in Tris and I's position, and sighs.

"Urgh, you guys disgust me" He grunts, as he comes down the last few steps. Tris has turned around now, and I hear her giggling softly at my side, how sweet that sound is. After he takes a seat at the island it's not long before our second breakfast guest has joined us, practically falling down the stairs as he detects the smell of Tris' pancakes. As Zeke sits at the island besides his brother, he too takes in Tris and I's position and sighs, "Oh, it's you two"

Before I can make sense of what happens, Tris is no longer present at my side, but instead stands by Zeke with his plate in front of her, staring him down with daggers. I chuckle at the look of pure terror flash across Zeke's face. I guess he forgot about the whole 'wild' side of Tris, the fact that she is probably the best fighter The Pitt has seen since, well, me. I cannot fight the urge to pull her back to me; she's just so fucking adorable when she's mad. She turns her head, and we make eye contact, staring into one another's eyes. I lean down so that my lips are by her ear and whisper, "You're kinda scary" I notice Uriah and Zeke mock puking in the corner, way to ruin the moment guys, thanks.

It's not long before the rest of our friends emerge on the stairs, Caleb in front as always. "Guys, back off the lo-woaaahhhhh" Caleb cuts Will off with his cry. I see his head drop to his hands, probably wishing to un-see what he just saw. After all, he still looks as Tris like she's this fragile little girl, the one who ran away when she couldn't handle her parent's death. I don't think he can bring himself to accept that she has changed, grown up, no longer needing the 'father' figure. As everyone else moves past him on the stairs, eager to eat, I see Susan whisper something in his ear.

When he eventually enters the kitchen, seeming to have gotten over his temporary frozen-ness. I hold my breath as we all look at him, awaiting the answer. It's natural that Caleb takes the 'fatherly' card over all of us, but he especially does it with Tris. I notice that everyone else has also fallen silent, understanding that whatever Caleb decides things. Of course, they all want Caleb to approve of the 'relationship' (which is currently non-existent) but I admit, there's a part of me that knows he could say no.

"Just not first thing in the morning, please" He sighs, after taking a large gulp of coffee. The whole kitchen erupts in cheers as Caleb declares his verdict. I'm taking that as a yes. I lean down and softly peck Tris on the cheek; this is our first victory, of many I hope.

After all the food has been eaten, we begin to discuss our plans for the day. I hesitate to look at Caleb, but when I do I find him staring right back at me, apparently already thinking what I was. I give him a subtle nod, accepting the day's work, hoping Tris didn't feel my movement against her.

After the day is planned, I offer to help wash up, noticing that Tris dismisses herself to go get showered. I feel sorry that she has to work today; it's usually her day off. However it saves me lying to her, she can't know of mine and Caleb's surprise for her just yet. Not until it's finished, hopefully later today.

As I go upstairs to shower I notice the steam from our bathroom escaping through the door. Then I feel a small thud against my chest, and reach out instinctively to grab whatever it was. I'm surprised when I find that the small thud was Tris, fresh out the shower with wet hair, and only a towel. I smirk as she tries to re-position her towel to cover more of herself, I wish she wouldn't sometimes.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concern in my voice slowly turning into amusement.

"Mm, yea-I I uh, wasn't looking where I was going" She stutters out. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, she's so adorable. She then storms past me, a look of annoyance covering her face, bumping my shoulder not so casually.

After I am washed, I head downstairs to find that everyone else has gone already, apart from Caleb of course. This is the perfect time to prepare her surprise. I'm happy that Caleb felt I was worthy enough to help him with this project, and even more so that he seems to be okay with my 'relationship' with Tris. I have to keep from actually thinking relationship, because we are nothing but friends, at the moment, however I hope to change that very soon.

"So, Four. You ready to do this?" Caleb asks me, walking up the stairs; I follow closely behind him, having flashbacks of when he first showed me the house, giving me the grand tour. After the first set of stairs we cross over the landing and go up the next set, to mine and Tris' floor. I know a bit of what Caleb has planned, but only the idea; to create a studio for Tris. Everyone else has an area where they can work at home, if they need it. Chris has her photography studio, there's the gym which all the guys use. Mar's room is bigger, and set up with this full dressing table thing, for her to practice her 'looks'. It's not exactly linked to my job, but I have a set of knives and such hidden in the back wall of the garage. When Caleb first bought the house he made sure that everyone had their own private area, aside from their bedroom. And this will be Tris'.

Caleb first introduced me to the idea when I overheard him and Susan discussing the topic, back before she had actually arrived in Florida. I offered to help, with me being an architect my expertise would be useful, I had no idea that I would grow to love the girl we're building this for. Did I just say love? I smile to myself, picturing a life where Tris and I were in love. Walks by the beach, waking up to her glorious smile, possibly even marriage. I definitely want that, if only she loved me too.

Once we're on our landing, Caleb walks over to the far end of the landing, and looks up. I notice a square hatch on the ceiling, almost unnoticeable. Oh, it's an attic studio. I smile, this is so cool, and she will love this. He proceeds to open the hatch by poking it with this huge pole, and a set of wooden stairs fall down from the small hatch. I blink in confusion. How did that, just come from up there?

Caleb sees my confusion "It's on leverage, when the hatch opens it triggers the stairs to slide down. When they are put back up they fold on top of each other. I nod; I've only ever seen this kind of design on pictures. It's supposedly really expensive to fit as each loft space in unique.

"We will probably leave the stairs down permanently once it's finished" He explains, while we begin to walk up them. Once my body is sitting on the floor, of the newly discovered room, legs dangly down the entrance hole, I blink, amazed. Caleb had told me that he had already started, but I didn't realise he meant by this much. It looks practically finished.

The ceilings are on diagonals, because of the shape of the house, with cute slanting windows. It's amazing how bright it is. Just those two windows give the room so much light. The walls are already painted, but just a plain white, presumably the base coat juts after plastering. The wall behind us is completely bare, no windows, juts white. The wall to the left under the window has an old, vintage style desk, I think it's oak. How on earth did he even get that up here? And opposite that, the wall on the right is a huge wooden table, already set out with numerous paints and pencils and canvases. He bought her new equipment as well? Either their parents were stinking rich, or he really cares about his sister. The wall which is left, is plain white as well, however has loads of boxes sat in front.

"This looks great bro" I tell Caleb, still taking in the room.

"Haha, thanks. All that's left is to build the stuff in the boxes" he says, pointing to the numerous IKEA boxes in front of us, "and the walls need another coat of white" he explains, already walking over to the tins of paint in the corner. I spread some old sheets on the floor, to protect the laminate finish, and we get started.

_TimeSkippyThing_

"Hey, Four?" I hear Caleb call to me form the other side of the room. I put down the screwdriver I was using to build an easel, and shout back, "yea?"

"Bea is happy, with you I mean"

"Look Caleb, me and Tris, we're not, I won't, you know what I mean" I reply bashfully, looking down to hide my blush.

"I know you aren't official, or anything, but I want you guys to be" At this my head flips around, did I hear that right? "You make her happy, I see it in her eyes, and in all honesty, I don't think I would like it to be anyone but you. I've known you for a while, you're a good man Four" I can't help the smile spreading across my face at his words.

"Thanks man" I say to him, slapping him on the back.

At 7:45 we finally finish Tris' new studio, it looks amazing. We re-painted the walls, built this kind of sofa bed thing, which is packed full of cushions and blankets, set up an easel by the bed, and a few bean bags in the corner. I know she'll love it. I think about what Caleb said, I really want her to be mine as well, suddenly I get an idea.

After Caleb has gone down to join the others in the basement, I pick up a pen, and place a canvas on the easel. I write in big, cursive letters, 'Will you be my girlfriend' and then walk downstairs, to find everyone already on the main floor, just finishing their meal.

I hear Tris' car pull up in the garage, and look at Caleb, the look of pure excitement on his face is adorable for a grown man. I decide to step back a bit, and allow Caleb to do the grand ceremony, however I do make sure that once she's blindfolded on the stairs to the studio, that I'm behind her. I gently remove the blindfold from her eyes, and her small gasp of breath is adorable. I'm not sure if her reaction is based upon the room, or my message, I hope both. She turns around and runs into my arms, burying her face in my chest.

"Yes" she whispers ever so slightly as she stares in my eyes. I grin at her, and enfold her in my embrace once again.

After I show her around her new room, we head back downstairs to join the others. We find them all in the basement playing a group video game. She lets go of my hand, and goes to the back of the sofa where Caleb is sitting, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, but why?" She asks him; he turns around, amusement playing on his face.

"Consider it a welcome home present" He says, before turning back around, snuggling up to Shauna. She shrugs, and heads in my direction. She motions for me to shuffle over in the armchair, so that she can sit by me, and I juts smirk at her, looking down at my lap. She rolls her eyes, and sighs as she sits down on top of me. As she leans her head back against my shoulder I whisper in her ear,

"Am I not allowed to want my girlfriend to sit with me?" she giggles, sending shivers all the way down my spine. How I love that sound. We stay up for a few hours, just chatting, playing games, a normal Saturday night for us. At around 11:00 Will suggests we watch a movie. We end up choosing some teenage romance, about cancer. Like a cancer story, but not about cancer, if that makes much sense.

By the end of it Tris is crying, drying her face on my shirt. I smirk slightly; it's interesting seeing such a strong independent woman, cling to me for comfort from a fictional movie. By the end of the movie she's practically asleep, her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her. As everyone makes their way upstairs to sleep, she refuses with a grumble to get up and walk. I chuckle, deciding to just carry her. When we arrive at our floor I head to her door, going in to lay her on her bed. Once I've placed her on her bed she refuses to let go of me. "I want to stay with you" She whispers in my ear. I'm not sure if its juts her lucid state of mind, or if she really wants to but I'm not going to give this opportunity away. She pats on my shoulder, signalling me to put her down. She quickly gathers her pyjamas, and looks at me with a pleading expression. She seems to suddenly be wide awake, huh, maybe she does actually want to stay with me. I turn around, waiting for her to change. 10 seconds later she comes by my side, wrapping her arms around my neck again. I get the message and pick her up once again, taking her to my room.

I can't believe what was just a dream this morning, is now a reality. I smile to myself as she slides under the covers, curling up to my side.

"Good night" She whispers to me, falling to sleep quickly.

"I love you"

**What d'ya think? Talking to you guys makes me so happy! Thank you for all your kind support! **

**-Gem **


	12. Chapter 12

**To sp1390, thank you for pointing this error out to me, I appreciate it. Tobias' job is an architect, however he designs most of his stuff on a computer. I'm sorry for the confusion, I had a hard time deciding what his job would be, I know it's not that important but still.**

**Also you may have noticed, probably haven't, but I've changed the age of Tris, from 18 to 22. Of course the so far story line is all still in place, I just felt like I had to change it for when they start to get more intimate with each other. (I don't want to promote practically underage sex, if ya don't mind)**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

**Monday 12****th**** August **

**Tris POV **

"If you break her, I will not be happy" Tori says to Tobias, as he stands by the side of the punching bag assessing my technique. He smirks, hopefully thinking that I'm not that fragile. "Don't laugh at me, I'm being serious. If she's out, then so is my business" She jokes, picking up a first aid kit from the side of the room, and walking back out. I see a scowl emerge on Tobias' face, and I frown. I stop punching the bag, and stroke my hand down the side of his face, "What is it?"

I feel him lean in to the feel of my touch, closing his eyes as he takes a long sigh. He keeps his eyes closed as he answers me, "I'm deciding if I like that loads of guys like you touching them" It takes me a few seconds longer to realise what he meant, but when it clicks, I laugh. Why on earth would he think that men only come to the parlour for me to touch them? There are so many other women in The Pitt who could pass for models, why would he think that? I shake it off, and it looks like he has as well, although I can still see a hint of something in his eyes. We carry on our session in the training room, running laps, punching the bags; he even gets me to do tumbling.

"When's my next fight, Four?" I ask Tobias as we are walking to the cafeteria for lunch. He quirks an eyebrow at me at the word 'Four', a questioning look on his face. "What?" I ask trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. "I just figured, seen as when we train we are more 'Four and Six' I would try it out, not working for ya?" He stops walking and pulls on my hand, making me come back to his side. He slowly backs me up against the cold stone wall of the corridor, wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning into my ear. "I like when you say my name" I feel it more than hear it as he purposely brushes his lips across my ear sending a shiver down my spine, giving me goose bumps – the good kind. I have to shake my head to rid my mind of the sudden desire overpowering me. I place my hand on his chest, pushing ever so slightly. It doesn't take much for him to get the idea, and he leans away from me. I stay against the wall trying to even out my breathing, lower my heart rate. The closeness of him is just too much to handle, he has no idea what he does to me, but I like it.

"You have got to stop doing that" I breathe out; when my head has finally cleared from the dizzying want. I watch as a smirk slowly appears across his perfectly chiselled face, and a gleam in his eyes. Before I can process what he's doing, I'm back against the wall, this time Tobias' hands softly cupping my chin, tilting my face up to his. "You mean this?" He whispers as he leans in close to my face, his lips barely just brushing mine. My mind clouds up, and I can't think straight. All I can feel is him against me, how good he feels, and how much more of him I want. Almost like magnets our lips come together quickly, relishing in the feel of each other's lips together. His hands progress to the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to his, and mine are all over his chest, feeling his defined muscles. As his teeth gently en-capture my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, I cannot suppress the moan that rises up my throat, what he's doing just feels so damn good. My tongue venture out to his lip, slowly asking permission. Without a moment's hesitation he opens up and at once our tongues are at war.

It could have been 30 seconds, it could have been 10 minutes, who knows. When we eventually stop our impromptu make out session, I see that gleam in his eye once again. "Yes I meant that" I say to him, trying to sound sarcastic but in reality I just sound very breathy. I look down at my ruffled clothes from Tobias' travelling hand, and notice his dishevelled hair. We quickly fix our clothes and proceed to walk hand in hand down the corridor towards the cafeteria. I try to subtly look at him from the side, but as I turn, his eyes are already on my face, no hiding about it. I feel my cheeks go red, either from what we just did, or me being caught, I don't know.

As we walk into the cafeteria we find it packed, I look at the time and I'm not surprised. This is the eating time for The Pitt. When we walk in I feel the volume of the room gradually drop as people notice us, everyone slowly stopping their meal to look at us. They don't turn around again until we have gotten our food, and I let go of his hand, only realising now how tightly I was holding it. Public attention isn't really my thing, or even any attention. We eventually find a part of the bench vacant, and we sit down opposite each other, trying as hard as possible to ignore the stairs of those on either side of me.

"Why are they are staring at us?" I gently whisper to Tobias, as we start eating our lasagne, which is actually amazing. I wait for him to swallow his food and he says, "They are not use to seeing 'Tobias', if you like, to them I am the cold leader of The Pitt who no one knows anything about" I nod in understanding. They see him as a mysterious leader, who doesn't talk to people, only to put them right, and all they know is he's called 'Four'. So when he suddenly appears with a girl by his side, holding hands, they have a right to act confused. Still, I don't like the attention.

When we finally finish our food, trying as hard as possible to ignore the hard stares coming from around the room, we leave hand in hand, just as we entered. As soon as we are out of the room I let out an involuntary breath I didn't realise I was holding in. He leads me down the corridor, even though I roughly know my way around I let him, it's cute. Plus, I only know my way to the parlour, training room, and the cafeteria. This place has so many corridors; it would be easy to get lost.

As we walk I think. I'm happy. Since moving back to Florida, this has been the best time in my life, since my parents' death. I thought that I was happy in LA, I didn't realise how wrong I was until I came back. Now I realise just how sad I was in LA. I had next to no friends, and I stayed cooped up in a cave, literally, all day. Now I have these amazing friends, and we are practically a family. Not in a cheesy way, but in a way we where we all care and look out for each other. Then we get to Tobias. I never thought I would find this kind of happiness, I've never experienced. I thought I had it with Edward, but boy was I wrong there. He makes me feel special, like suddenly I'm this thing which is worth something it. I love how we can be acting like 3 year olds one minute, then lovers the next. He is my best friend and boyfriend all at the same time.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my deep thought when I notice Tobias taking a wrong turn, down a corridor I didn't even know existed. "We're going the wrong way" I point out, pulling on his hand back to the main corridor. He gives me that sexy half smirk and I can feel the want run down my spine. "We're taking a little de-tour" He has that gleam in his eyes again, as if he's planning something. I follow him my curiosity getting the better of me. This corridor isn't as well lit as the others, and is a lot thinner; we can barely walk side by side without his shoulder grazing the jagged wall of rock on either side.

As we get to the end of the corridor it begins to widen out, and I see a light ahead. All you can hear is our breaths, and our soft footsteps, and the water. There's a faint whooshing sound, slowly growing stronger. He abruptly stops, and I realise we've obviously hit our destination. "Welcome to the chasm" He announces, gesturing his hands to the area around him. What is this place? There are jagged rocks on the bottom with what I would guess to be a natural spring running through, so this is how they get water to the apartments. I look up and then it clicks. There's a bridge above us, except we are in an alcove part so we can see people on the bridge, but they can't see us.

I turn to look at Tobias, and he laughs slightly at my expression. It sums up what I'm thing better than any words could. He embraces me in his strong arms, my head automatically tucking into his shoulder, arms winding around his neck. "So what happens now?" I whisper into his shoulder, despite the loud crashing of water on the rocks I know he will have heard me. He must have shown me this place for a reason, either it has some kind of significance for him, or he wanted to show me something. He guides me to a flat rock towards the side of the alcove, so that we can still see each other, and we're a bit closer to the water. He leans back against the rock behind him, as if he's done it million times, settling into a comfy position immediately. I sit down by the side of him, and place my head once again on his shoulder. He apparently protests to this arrangement as his hands grip my waist, and before I know it he's pulled me so that I'm in-between his legs, my back resting on his torso. "Mmm, much better" He mumbles into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I come down here a lot. Sometimes to think, or maybe just to clear my head of The Pitt for a while. I find it calming" I'm surprised at first by his admittance, out of the limited time I've known him; he's not usually one for expressing anything too personal. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, him fiddling with a strand of my hair. Eventually he suggests we play a game. I turn around to look at his expression, silently asking is he's being serious. I find he is, and nod, asking "What kind of game?"

"How about 20 questions?" I agree, and he doesn't waste time, jumping straight into his first question, as if he's thought about this for a while. "What's your favourite colour?" I can't help but laugh at his question, although I do see some sense in it. We don't actually know these simple things that people just expect to know. Without hesitation I blurt out blue, blushing immediately. I'm such a doofus. I quickly cover my mouth with my hand, hoping he didn't hear, or at least not make the connection. Those deep blue eyes have been reoccurring sights in my dreams ever since that first day I met him in the parlour. He seems to have not made the connection and juts nods, completely ignoring my reaction, although I do feel his lips form a smile on my head. That's the thing about this position, I can't read his expression. I quickly shuffle out of his embrace, and cross my legs sitting in front of him. He looks at me puzzled, and I quickly explain that I wanted to see his face. He laughs, gesturing for me to take my turn. What should I ask him? I'm tempted to ask about the scars on his back, for the truth, but I'm not sure if he would tell me or at least not this early in the game. I settle with his music preferences, finding out that he likes all types, even opera. We carry on asking questions; however we got past the 20 question boundary ages ago. We've been through everything from hobbies to high school crushes, which I admit is a rather embarrassing topic for me.

"What happened to your back Tobias?" I eventually ask him, taking his hands in mine, pulling me closer to him. He doesn't look shocked from the question, neither does he look offended. I suppose he was expecting it to come up at one time or another. The crashing of water upon rocks is all you can hear, and the ruffling of Tobias turning around so that his back is facing me. He then slowly takes his top off, revealing not only the masterpiece engraves onto his back permanently but also the many scars, which you would only be able to see if you were looking for them.

"Those scars are the reason I don't want you to fight Tris." I'm taken aback by how he's started his explanation, how do they have anything to do with me? I notice his back is all tense, and I walk my hands up his spine, feeling all of the defined muscles. I think it helps as he relaxes into my hands.

"I didn't have a childhood like yours Tris, heck; I don't think I had a childhood like anyone else. Marcus, my father, was a strange man. It was amazing how quickly he could change his mood from being the happiest person in the room, to wanting to beat the crap out of something, or someone. He used to beat my mom, for any little thing. Until she got ill, and died. He used to blame me for my mom's death. I think it was his coping strategy. Every night when I would come home he would be there, waiting for me to do his dirty work. And so, he slowly moved onto beating me, whipping my back with his old leather belt." My hands stop moving, a tear gently sliding down my cheek. No child should ever have to go through that. He turns back around to face me, and when he sees my silent tears he pulls, me onto his lap once again, facing him this time. I hide my face ion the crook of his neck, feeling rather than hearing every time he took a breath.

"That's why I don't want you to fight Tris. When I watched your fight with Peter, I know you won fair and square, but I couldn't ignore the look in his eyes every time he threw a punch at you. I was the same look I used to see in Marcus before he beat me. The look of enjoyment out of someone else's pain. I don't want to see someone else I love get hurt Tris." I pause, not sure which part of what he said I'm more moved by. The fact he doesn't want me to get hurt, or that he just told me he loves me. I think he must have realised his admittance as his body suddenly goes stiff beneath me, even his breathing stops.

There's no doubt whether I love him, that's obvious. I just don't know if it's the right time to tell him. I don't want to scare him off, but then if I don't reply he'll think I don't love him back. I finally break the long silence and mumble into his neck, "I love you too", almost inaudibly. I feel myself move with his chest as he finally breathes again. "You scared me for a second there" He smirks at me, pressing his lips to my jaw line, slowly making his way to my lips.

It doesn't take long for our lips to find each other, and at once they are engaged. I asp as he runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking permission to deepen our kiss. I open immediately and just like before our tongues waste no time in finding each other. I feel his hands close around my waist, subtly pulling me closer to him, so that my legs are either side of his waist, me literally sitting on top of him. As my arms wind around his neck, my hands find his hair and pulls his head closer to mine, giving me better access. I suddenly feel something beneath me, and Tobias pulls back, head down, heavy panting. I try to move to pull his face up to mine again, but his hands clamp down on my waist, silently telling me to not move. I frown at first, then I feel the hardness under me twitch and I suddenly realise what's happening. When his head finally comes back up, I smirk at him and he returns it, no shame. "1) You have got to stop doing that to me. 2) We now have to stay down here wait for that to sort itself out"

I laugh at his admittance, and lean forward to kiss him. Our lips interlock and he slowly makes his way down my throat to my ravens. He gently kisses each one in turn, making my breath hitch in my throat. I finally manage to get out, "I prefer this" and I feel his lips curl up in a smile against my chest.

After what feels like forever we finally get up and move, exiting through the corridor we came through. I'm not complaining though, we just sat talked, and made out a few more times. When we get back onto the main corridor it is considerably busier than it was earlier. I ask the time, and I'm shocked to hear that it's nearly 7:00! We stayed down there for nearly 6 hours, it certainly didn't feel like that. These are all the people here to club tonight. When we finally make our way through the crowd Tobias and I drive home, hopefully to all of our friends.

**Next chapter there's a high possibility of 'would you rather' or 'candor or dauntless', so if you have any preferences as to which game (or maybe another) and possibly some questions, I will write them in to the chapter. **

**See you next week, ish **

**-Gem **


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologise profusely for abandoning this story for 5 months…You can check the choreography in this chapter out its **Upgrade U – WildaBeast Adams **and the song is **feelin' myself – will. ft. Miley Cyrus**. **

**Enjoy!**

**Tris POV Saturday 17****th ****August **

_When gnashing teeth and the criminal tongues_

_Conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_These words are knives that often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told I never was your_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

I can't help myself from singing along to my favourite part of the song as I finish my painting. I lose myself in the design and the music blasting through the speakers in the studio. I wonder if it bothers any of the others I momentarily consider before remembering their loud and boisterous natures. If it bothered them, I'm sure I'd have heard about it by now.

I always feel closest to my parents in times like this, especially my mom, despite the fact I paint in my dad's old t-shirts which easily fall down to mid-thigh. As I paint onto the canvas resting against the easel I faintly remember my mom's voice;

"It's beautiful Beatrice, but you should focus more on others. You should give this to Harry when you go round to assist him this afternoon"

I sigh at the memory. Despite my love for my parents, they were always so orientated around others. As a child I used to think that they paid more attention to our neighbours than to me and Caleb. I briefly consider what they would have thought of Tobias, had they been around to meet him. I laugh quietly to myself remembering how they thought I was going to live my life with Uriah. It's true, he played a large part in my childhood, along with Christina, but they never completely understood the brotherly sisterly relationship I shared with him. They mistook it for the wrong kind of love.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts, and the blasting music coming from the speakers, I didn't hear the door to the studio open. I tense as two hands wrap around my waist from behind, before recognising them as Tobias'. Sighing, I lean into him as his lips lightly graze my neck.

"What are you doing?" I try to ask him, but it ends up coming out in a breathy voice. The feelings this man causes to squirm inside of me are incredible. He trails his lips from my neck, slowly up to my ear before whispering in a deep throaty voice, "Do I need a reason to come and distract my girlfriend?" I can feel his lips go up against my ear, and I know that he has my favourite grin plastered all over his face. I turn around in his grip so that I am facing him, and wind my arms around his neck, with the intention of pulling him closer to me. His grin soon turns into a smirk as he realises what I'm doing and the reasons behind it. Why does he have to be so damn tall? He stands up straighter then, refusing to bend down to allow me to kiss him. I pull back and sigh in frustration, although I can't fight the smile that tugs at the side of my lips. As I make eye contact with him, silently pleading for our lips to touch I get an idea. Unwinding my hands from his neck I take his hands in mine and lead him over to the sofa bed.

I turn him around and push him so that he's sitting, then replace my hands around his neck. I lean down so that our lips are barely touching, and notice that he was on the edge of laughing at me the whole time. I brush my lips against his, looking into his deep blue eyes. He places his hands on my waist and I gasp, still not quite used to the feeling any contact with him gives me. I sigh against his jaw line as he pulls on my waist, placing me in between his legs, so that we could barely get any closer. I feel his lips turn up at the sound of my surprise, and he finally places his lips firmly against mine. It doesn't take long for us to find a rhythm, our lips moving together as one. He bites down gently on my bottom lip, as his hands wander from my waist to my butt. A noise escapes me as he squeezes, never ceasing our lip movement.

I pause momentarily, feeling my cheeks explode in blush as I realise my moan. However it just spurs Tobias on more because his hands grab my butt, lifting me so that I have a knee on either side of his hips, sitting on top of his crotch. I cannot contain myself as I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I barely await the answer before he opens his mouth, deepening our kiss. Soon our tongues are in battle, fighting for dominance, and I run my hands into his hair searching for some form of stability.

He moves his hands up and down my sides as his lips move down my neck, seeking out my collar bone where he gives way too much attention. I cannot contain my moan as he bites and licks the skin just to the side of my tattoo, my hands running through his hair. As he makes his way back up my neck, trailing his lips he gently whispers against my skin, "you're very talented" I laugh, completely shocked at his words as he smiles against my skin and finishes "I meant your artwork, but you're equally good at this as well" as he finally fits his lips back against mine, he shifts me in his lap and I'm suddenly aware of a growing hardness underneath me. I pull away momentarily, a questioning look, but he just grins sheepishly at me with a glint in his now dark eyes.

In a quick move I'm suddenly underneath him, laying back on the sofa bed, his member pushing discreetly on my inner thigh. I gasp at the sudden contact, feeling myself go wet in between my legs. His lips once again attack mine, as his hands run up and down my sides. I'm in the middle of running my hands up and down his chiselled abs, wishing he wasn't wearing a shirt, when he grabs me by the wrists, pinning them against my head. As he leans down then, fitting his body directly in line with mine, I freeze against his lips, the first time they stop moving since he came in here.

He pulls back a confused expression on his face as we make eye contact. I blink trying to rid the picture of my past, him on top of me despite, my screams for him to stop. I sit up, not wanting him to see any more of my reaction, and I'm saved by Uriah shouting up the stairs for me. Running out the room, I hear Tobias shout after me to stop; I don't and just look behind me as a single tear rolls down my cheek. Quickly wiping it away I rush down the white wooden steps, silently thanking Uriah for his impeccable timing. I'm bolting so fast down the stairs I don't notice that he's right in front of me, and he catches me as my sobs break out across my chest. Immediately his arms are around me and he's guiding me down the stairs and into his room. Closing the door behind him, slightly muting the shouts of Tobias.

**Tobias POV **

"Beat that, little brother" Zeke shouts at Uriah as he beats him, again, playing video games. The girls all laugh at them both, except Mar who just gives Uriah at pitying look before briefly kissing him. Despite my previous moods I can't help but smile at the sight of us all getting along on a Saturday night, as if we really were a biological family. Shauna makes eyes contact with me from across the room then smiles, moving her eyes to something behind me.

I turn around puzzled at what Shaun meant and I see Tris looking at me rather sheepishly. "Can I sit with you?" She squeaks out in a voice I've never associated with her before. It sounds so small and weak for the strong independent woman I've come to be fascinated by. I don't hesitate to take her hand and pull her into my lap, neither does she hesitate to bury her head in the crook of my neck. I smile as she rubs her nose along the base of my neck, trying to control the fire she stirs within me.

After a few minutes she lifts her head from her spot and whispers in my ear "I'm sorry about earlier" for a brief moment I'm confused, why is she apologising for something she couldn't control?

_Flashback _

"Tris, please, just let me in" I plead from the other side of her closed door. My breath hitches as her sobs dull for a moment, and then I hear the lock turning, signalling she wants me.

Cautiously I push the door open, stepping inside slowly. "Tris?" I question, waiting for her to make eye contact with me. When she does I carry on "are you okay?" At that moment I see something flash across her face briefly, fear? Shame? Sadness? But too quickly that wall goes back up, the wall in which was slowly slipping away the closer we became. Hesitantly I walk across the room so that I'm in front of where she's sitting on the edge of her bed. I kneel down so that I'm eye level with her. As her face comes up to face me my heart breaks apart as I see a line tear rolls down her beautifully soft cheek. It takes everything in me to not reach out and actress her face, feeling that she wouldn't appreciate that in a time like this.

"Tobias, I, I can't do this" she says it so quietly I think I've imagined it. What is she talking about? Does she mean us being together? I see her eyes have swarmed with tears again threatening to spill over. Somewhere in the back of my mind I smile, realising that she's not wiping them away in an act of defiance, refusing to accept that they are there. She's so stubborn. It's part of why I love her so much, wait did I just think that?

"Baby, of course you can, I'm here with you" I reply gently taking her hand in mine. I take it positively when she returns the action slightly squeezing my hand.

She inhales deeply through her nose, closing her eyes, as if she's about to deliver the worst news. "I can't give you what you want Tobias. I-I'm not ready" her voice shakes as she speaks.

"That's all you think I want from you? Sex?" I ask her, disbelief colouring my tone.

"Why else would you be with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I love you?!" It comes out way harsher than I meant for, but if it's the only way she would see how amazing she is, I'd take the risk. Her eyes quickly flash up at mine, as if she's looking straight into my soul.

"Do you mean that?" She whispers with disbelief.

I laugh slightly at her obliviousness, "Of course I do. You make me a better man Tris. I know we've not known each other long but you've changed me, you've reminded me what it's like to laugh, and enjoy people's company. What it means to be a family. It's you who gave all that back to me".

I slide my other hand up to caress her cheek, finally getting to wipe that tear away. "But, you should know. I can't go that far, at least not yet" she says, a sad look on her face. She looks down again, and I slide my hand down to her chin, coaxing her to look at me. The look she gives me breaks my heart. Like she's apologising for some immense part of her that makes her who she is. One day hopefully she'd tell me why she can't do it but for now I'm content just having her.

"I don't care. I love you"

_End of flashback_

"It's okay Tris. I'm not going anywhere." As I whisper this in her ear I see movement from across the room and I see Uriah motioning something to Tris. I'm not sure what he asked her but her reply is so miniature, I only notice because I can feel the shake of her head against my chest.

Zeke stands up, grabbing everyone's attention "Now that we are all together-"he pauses and briefly glances at Tris with a sympathetic look, I feel her move slightly under her gaze and I squeeze her in-between my arms. He goes on "I propose that we take that trip to The Pitt?" once he's said that everyone starts taking over the top of each other, like usual, shouting how awesome that'd be and the girls already planning what they will wear. Tris turns around in my embrace, "Do you want to show them?" she asks. From the gleam in her eyes I can see that it's something she wants to do, I nod my head then get everyone's attention.

"Tris and I would love to show you around" I speak, louder than I usually would.

"Thanks man" Uriah shouts and I nod my head in response.

"Its 7:30 now, what time do you want to leave Four?" Marlene asks me.

"Aim for 8:00?"

"Gah! So little time. Come on girls!" she squeals why they all jump up already heading for the stairs. Mar pulls Tris from my lap and she looks back, giving me a 'save me now' look, and I cannot contain my laugh, knowing my strong Tris is back.

**Tris POV **

"Guys, come on! We're already late!" I call to them by where I am standing by the door in Mar's room. I tap my bare feet on the floor in mock annoyance, as I make eye contact with Christina, who is in the process of painting her face...with make-up of course. "Okay, my work is done" Mar says dramatically as she steps away from Susan. She practically begged us to allow her to style all of us for tonight. I'm sure she would have just about died if I did as much as move a piece of my hair. She claimed I had to be done first because I was the most 'reluctant'.

I take us all in, and I cannot deny that Mar is good at what she does, we all look amazing. I glance down at my outfit, regretting allowing Chris to choose it (she was playing the assistant role to Mar) my dress comes to just above mid-thigh, way shorter than I'd ever be comfortable in. It's a dark blue, almost the colour of Tobias' eyes, I cannot help smile as my mind wanders back to him. The dress is fairly conservative at the front; however it dips down with a v neck. The back however is completely the opposite. It's completely on show apart from a few flimsy strands of satin laced loosely up the back.

Susan apparently noticed me staring at myself, and gently whispers in my ear "You're beautiful Be- I mean Tris" I smile shyly at her, not really believing what she says, but trying to be polite. "So, are we ready to do this?" Chris asks, as she takes my hand as we all file out of Mar's room and down the stairs. _Shit, why did I agree to heels? _I have to grip Chris' hand a little tighter to keep from falling down the stairs. There's no way I am going to last all of the night without falling over in these death contraptions. Once we reach the bottom I look up for the first time, and laugh at all the guys and their expressions, each looking appraisingly at their girlfriend. My eyes fall to Tobias last, and he holds his hands out to me, I take them trying to rid my head from my doubts. What if he isn't okay with my limits? I can't give him everything he wants, yet I love him. What does that say about me? He must notice my hesitation because he slips his hands to my face and cups my cheeks, looking into my eyes, conveying everything he wants to say, in just that one look.

"Let's go people!" Zeke shouts as we all walk into the garage. "Uri, are you okay driving?" Mar asks, seen as he has the largest car. He agrees and we all pile in. "Oh, guys, we're gonna have to pair up. Chris, Shauna and Tris, you're okay sitting on your men right?" Uri shouts to the back, when I meet his eyes he winks, and I just give him a glare while he mutters something about not having to ask the so called 'men'. After Susan and Caleb have sat down in the back, Will, Zeke and Tobias sit in the middle, then we follow, sitting on their lap. Tobias laughs as he has to pull me up, because once again heels and a short dress fail me. I settle myself in his lap, and he embraces me in his arms as I lean my head back on his shoulder. Looking to the side I realise Shauna's doing the exact same thing, but on Zeke's shoulder. She smiles at me, glancing at the guys making sure they're distracted before whispering "You're amazing for him, you know that right?" I just nod and smile in gratitude as she turns away whispering "I'll get you to believe it someday".

I smile to Tobias as he starts giving directions and I realise we're going to put them through the 'initiation'. He just grins back at me pressing his lips against my forehead.

When Uriah eventually stops, I recognise the parking lot to be the place I first came when I was looking for The Pitt. I hear the train, and run over making sure that we can catch it, somehow I manage to not fall over. "Tris!" Christina shouts after me, but I yell back for them all to follow. Tobias is the first to reach me, and he slides his hand into mine, as if the small action is instinctual. When the others finally reach us, they look at us as if we're crazy.

"Tonight, we're going to take you through an initiation ceremony, of sorts. There will be times when you will question our directions and others when you will learn something about yourselves. By the end of tonight we will know if you are all truly dauntless." Once Tobias finishes his speech, it's silent. I'm taken aback by the authority in his tone, as if he's delivered that speech to so many new comers in the past. I'll have to ask him about it later. Zeke breaks the silence by slapping Tobias on the back. They all look so taken aback by his words, I'm not sure if it's because of what he said, or the fact it came out of his mouth. "Guys, come on the train is going to leave" I say, grabbing everyone from the silence.

They all step on and I laugh quietly to myself, considering their reaction to how we will be exiting the train. Uriah comes over to sit with me, and gently knocks his knee against mine. I do it back laughing lightly, "Thank you, for earlier I mean" I whisper to him shyly. When I was still in LA, the only person I told about Al was Uriah. He knows everything; he was the one who encouraged me to get it all out, in the journal of course. Then Amar came along, and I was able to channel my anger and pain into my training. Not even Chris knows about the abuse, only that I had a bad relationship back in LA.

"It's okay, I was here for you then, and I'm still here for you now. That is if Four doesn't bite my head off. He's got that whole scary boyfriend act all worked out perfectly." I can tell he's joking, as always, but he does nod in Four's direction and sure enough he's staring daggers at Uriah's knee against mine. I laugh waving at him from across the train, I see that he relaxes slightly but he still doesn't look happy as he turns to answer Will's question. I can't help myself from staring, the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down as he talks, the angle of his jaw line in perfect correspondence to his cheek bones. Even the way he dresses. His clothes always look so great, taught over his toned arms and abs – however the real thing is better. Even just thinking about it I have to clench my legs together. _Not the time Tris_. I'm startled from my daydream as Uriah whispers in my ear, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I laugh nervously. There's no doubt that I love him, I know that for sure. I just don't know how I can tell him that. If I can't have sex with him, how can I tell him I love him? He will probably hate me. Eventually I carry on.

"Uri, do you think he'll leave when he realises how broken I am?"

"Tris, you're insane. You are that man's whole world. He would probably go insane if you left now. If only you could see the way he looks at you."

"Ha, yeah. I'd love to think that"

"Tris, seriously you need to take a long hard look in the mirror and acknowledge how great you are. AND how much you mean to Tobias"

I'm slightly taken aback by his straight forwardness, but then again he was always the blunt one. As I stare at him, he just shrugs his shoulders, and point to some other people on the train. When I look it's obvious that they are fellow DSS members, a group of boys, most probably our age, covered in piercings and tattoos. I turn back to Uriah, questioning why he pointed out, but he just looks at them again. As I turn around I see that one of the guys, blond with not as many facial tattoos but a whole sleeve running up his right arm, is looking right at me no shame in the fact he's totally checking me out. I turn my head down, trying to hide my blush as I suddenly feel a presence on the other side of me.

When a familiar arm snakes around my shoulders I let out my breath, and lean into his side. I look up at him and see he's now staring daggers at the group of men. They all look the other way, pretending to not have had any interaction with us in the first place. Is that because Tobias is a leader, or because he can be scary as shit when he wants – well, most of the time really. I turn my face so that I can up at his jaw line, and gently press my lips to his neck. When I get to his lips, we're immediately in rhythm with each other. Other kisses have been fast and passionate, but this is slow and gentle with every move conveying our love for one another. As the wold whistles start I take it as my que to pull away biting my lip. The look on his face is adorable, a mixture of passion yet longing.

"Hey, we're gonna miss the jump" I whisper to Tobias, as I realise the roof top is coming up.

As the doors open, I give him a grin and he stands up to address all our friends, being met with confused and worried expressions. He has to shout over the noise of the wind. Reaching his hand out to me, I stand by his side as he shouts to everyone; "Do you trust us?" Momentarily my mind is consumed in the fact he just called us an 'us' and how it made my heart swell up.

Then I'm back in the moment as we turn around to face the roof that is fast approaching. We make eye contact and he squeezes my hand. As we take our run up I shout back to our friends to follow our lead seconds before Tobias and I are in the air. For a brief moment I feel like we're weightless and soaring above every bad thing in the world.

Then we land with a thud, and I manage to somewhat gracefully role, in hopes of not snapping the heels. Although that would mean I'd be in flats, Chris would just about kill me and no doubt buy another pair in one of the boutiques at The Pitt.

As I stand up, once again taking an inventory, like the first time. I look around, thankfully I find 9 other figures in my proximity, clarifying that everybody made it. I walk over to Tobias, who has already made his way to the ledge of the hole. His body is tense as I rub my hands up his back, and he doesn't seem to relax under my touch as he usually would. I step to the side then, to get a good look at him and see that he's shaking a look of pure fear displayed on his face – no attempt at hiding it.

"Tobias, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He shakes his head in denial, as he slips his hands into mine. Usually this would be a gesture of affection but right now I see that he needs my strength, for some reason.

"Tobias, you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"

Still looking down he replies in a quiet voice, "Everybody's scared of something Tris" he finally looks at me, and the only way of hiding my nearly spilt tears is to embrace him, burying my head in his chest. His arms wrap around me, holding me against him. Usually I'm the one who needs somebody to lean on, despite my hatred for need, but right now I need to be his rock. I pull back taking both his hands in mine, and move a little so that my back is facing the hole. I see that our friends are slowly making their way towards us, some looking absolutely stoked (Uriah) and others a little sick (Susan). I take a small step backwards so I'm literally on the edge, and I feel Tobias's hands tighten against mine, his face suddenly full of fear for me, rather than his fear of heights. I smile knowing this is going to work.

Very slowly I lean backwards, making Tobias take all of my weight. His face looks contorted in fear and surprise as I carry on leaning back. As I get to as far back as I can without physically falling in, I whisper juts loudly enough so that he can hear me, "Tobias, I trust you. Now, you need to trust yourself" At that I see his expression completely soften, and he pulls me towards him embracing me in his arm as he steps back off the ledge. "You're amazing, you know that?" He whispers into my ear now that the others have arrived with us. I laugh and whisper back, "I've been told that" As I make eye contact with Uriah over Tobias' shoulder.

"Now this is-" "As you can see" We both say to the group at the same time. He looks at me, with a complete mock diva look all over his face; I laugh and quickly begin again taking his moment of distraction as an advantage.

"As you can see, there is a hole in the roof-"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" Zeke cuts me off, and Shauna punches him in the side getting a 'hey' in protest back from Zeke.

"As I was saying, there's a hole. Who knows what's down there? You may have thought that jumping off a moving train was hard, but now comes the real challenge. The fall. If you do succeed and you manage to enter The Pitt, then we will know that you're well and truly dauntless. If not, well, there's no other way off the roof" They all laugh nervously as I finish, and then stop, an awkward silence consuming the whole roof top.

I look to Tobias, and he nods his head, signalling we're good to go. "Okay, me and Four here will go first, and Zeke, seen as you're so smart you're responsible for making sure everyone comes down." he nods in agreement and I take Tobias' hand, leading him up to the ledge. Once standing on the ledge I quickly lean down and pull my shoes off, don't want to be splitting the net. I take his hand, and he squeezes it gratefully while laughing slightly at my bare feet. "Are you ready?" I ask, he nods, "Together?" and we both lean forward, allowing gravity to pull us down.

It's nothing like what you see in movies, not a graceful slow motion fall in which someone has an epiphany. It's fast and uplifting, yet I somehow manage to keep hold of Tobias' hand. As my back hits the net, it droops form our weight, and the cavern is once again silent. That is until a deep throaty noise breaks it. I turn my head to see Tobias and he's the source of the noise, he's actually laughing. I can't help myself as I crawl over and fit my lips against his, smiling as we kiss.

"I haven't done that in years, and that was the first time I enjoyed it" his words come out raspy, as he's trying to regain his breath.

"Come on, we better move before we get landed on" I say, already crawling over to the edge of the next, for the second time ever.

It doesn't take long for everyone to jump, and then it's just me and Tobias pulling them out by their hand. All the girls replace their heels, including myself, and we walk towards the entrance. As we're passing the massive doorless doorway signalling the entrance, Tobias and I step back from the group looking at their facial expressions.

It is something to marvel at, the ever moving sea of bodies all crowded round the podium for fights, where two men are up against each other. I scowl slightly reminded of Eric and his disgusting morals. To the right is the path, more of ledge really, which leads up and all around The Pitt, also the main entrance to the apartments, and round the outside of all the bodies are the boutiques, everything revolving around the podium. Chris comes up beside me grabbing on to my arm, "This place is way better than I remembered" I frown, confused for a second then remember that they have been here before. They watched me fight. I wince slightly remembering the look on Caleb's face, of shame and betrayal.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts from Shauna's high pitched squeal, "let's get drunk, bitches!" and the whole group erupts in cheers. Shauna and Mar are in the front leaking arms with each other, similar to me and Chris directly behind them. The guys are behind us all walking in a line together like some sort of boy band, and Caleb and Susan are behind them holding hands whispering to each other quietly. We reach the bar in The Pitt, which Tobias told me, has over time come to be the official club of The Pitt. Originally there was just the bar with a few stools in the head of this huge open circular space. However now it's been fitted with a DJ stand opposite the bar, a circular dance floor in the middle surrounded by booths around the edge. Surprisingly it doesn't have a name, unlike everything else here; it's just referred to as the plain old bar, nothing fancy about that.

When we walk it's no surprise that it's already jam packed, however Uriah does manage to grab a booth so that we have an area to sit at. We all file in to the booth, and yes it's a slight squish. Of course I'm next to Tobias. Zeke turns up a few minutes later with drinks for everyone. I pick mine up and hesitate _wait, no. I've had enough of weak Beatrice for one day. _I fit the bottle to my lips and drink, allowing the bitter substance to slip down my throat. I've never been one for beer, but this one's not that bad. The evening goes on and we're all laughing and drinking and enjoying just being together. When I'm on my second beer Mar shouts at me from across the table, "Tris, how do you know Uriah so well?" I'm taken aback by the question a little at first, but then launch into telling her how we grew up together. Zeke and Caleb, then me and Uri. Then of course when Zeke and Caleb went away to different college they parted slightly, and Zeke met Four here who in turn introduced him to Will. Meanwhile Caleb found Susan. I surprise myself at how much I say to them, but then smile remembering that this how it is with a family.

The song blasting through the speakers suddenly changes and me and Chris immediately make eye contact.. she's already on her feet, "come on Tris! We have to do this!" I sight, shaking my head in denial while the rest of group notices that somethings happening.

"What is it?" Will asks, always fascinated by Chris.

"YES! You both have to do it now" Uriah abruptly screams, and I wince. I guess he finally realised what all the fuss is about. Me and Chris used to go to this dance class, and we choreographed our first dance to this. Of course, Uriah knew all about it, and sometimes even begged us to teach him it as well.

"Tris please!"

"It'll be fun"

"I remember how good of a dancer you are, it'll be great"

"Just go for it Tris"

I look at Tobias and he shrugs his shoulders, then whispers in my ear "I'd like to see you dance" I smile shyly and decide that I'll do it. As I stand everyone cheers, drawing way too much attention to our table from others at the club. Chris and I walk on to the dance floor, and notice that there is naturally a gap in the middle. We make eye contact, and I count us in.

As we get into the dance, I faintly notice that the floor has cleared up and the other dancers have stepped to the side of the floor, all watching us. I try to ignore it and just focus on the beat. A few times I make eye contact with Chris and we start laughing as we dance, I cannot deny that I love this…and that I'm having fun. We turn to face each other and she winks at me, signalling the slut drop, which she knows I hate. As we go down everyone starts cheering, maybe louder than earlier, although I wasn't really paying attention. The dance goes on, and I realise I'm doing this, for real, in heels. I laugh, and Chris looks at me form the side. Our hair is all over, and beginning to stick to our faces from the heat. When it finally finishes Chris and I collapse into each other's arms, laughing as we make our way back to the table.

I retake my seat squished into Tobias' side, and the whole group is just staring at us open mouthed. No one says something and they just keep on staring, looking between each other. "Guys, quit staring" I whisper shout to the group, aware that many in the club still have their eyes trained on us.

"Damn girl, I did not know you had moves like that" Zeke says to me, and I punch him in the arm, but not too hard. "Maybe you could teach Shauna some" He says while winking, and now getting punched by Shauna. I lean into Tobias' side then, sighing at the comfort it brings me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest, moving his lips up my neck. I squirm under his touch, but it only spurs him on. When he eventually reaches my ear he very faintly whispers, "I didn't know you could dance like that" I turn to face him, suddenly feeling a lot braver and whisper back to him "There seems to be a lot you don't know about me" in what I hope to be a flirty voice. His lips turn up at the side and he attacks my lips with his, opening mine up to explore my mouth. We pull apart when the table behind us start wolf whistling.

**Tobias POV**

We all carry on talking loudly at each other when Mar declares she wants to dance, so naturally all the girls follow. Tris stays in one of my favourite positions, tucked up on my chest, my arm wrapped around her. Shauna notices and turns everyone around, "Come on Tris, we need your moves on the floor" Shauna says while seductively grinding on Zeke. Everyone here is completely hammered apart from Caleb and Susan, and maybe Tris and I. "Yeah, come on Tris!" Mar shouts, pulling at her arm.

I feel more than see her shaking her head, and then she's abruptly facing me, giving me those big puppy dog eyes no one in the world could say no to. I know immediately what she's asking. "I can't dance" I tell her, she smiles catching her bottom lip in between her teeth, I want nothing more than to do that myself right now, but it's not the time.

"Please?"

I wait,"You owe me big time Tris Prior" I sigh as I stand up, taking her hand in mine.

We dance together for a while, and then as a group when the rest of the guys join us. I notice the song has changed tempo and beat and suddenly all the girls are screaming. I hear Chris shout something at Tris, sounding a lot like "It's now or never" but I couldn't care less because suddenly Tris is facing me, looking at me seductively.

I recognise the song a second too late, because Tris is suddenly pressed right against me, rocking her body into mine. I can't control myself as I wrap my arms around her, moving my body in time to hers. When the song changes to Miley Cyrus she turns away so that my chest is to her back and we're practically humping on the dance floor. I wrap my arms around her waist, resting my forehead on her neck. _That's it, I can't hang on anymore._ I spin her around and lift her up, attacking her lips with mine. She runs her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss herself, as I walk over to our table sitting her down on top of me, in some hope of hiding my every growing boner.

She doesn't complain being seated in my lap, and she doesn't even seem to notice my erection, well, until now. Like one of our first nights together she starts rolling her hips on top of me, totally not helping my case at all. I grab her hips and whispers in her ear to behave, sucking at the bottom of her neck. Her head rocks back giving me more access, and then she freezes abruptly. For a second I think it's like what happened this morning, but I then realise she's looking straight at Caleb who's sitting directly opposite us. I laugh, placing a kiss against her forehead.

"Keep it to the bedroom, please" Caleb jokes, and I laugh making eye contact with him, communicating through one look.

The night goes on similarly, however Tris doesn't move from the confinement of my arms once. When everyone is finally partied out, we all get back into Uriah's SUV, but he is way too gone to drive. Susan offers to drive seen as her; Tris and I are the closest people to sober here. Once again Tris ends up on my lap, and I can't help but smile. I love having her so close, being able to call her mine. I press my lips against the back of her head, and catch myself humming – _What the hell?_ I stop for a second then smile, realising what this woman does to me.

Now that I've had a taste of what life is like with her, I never want to go back to life without her. Sure, I'd been dragged on blind dates by Zeke and hooked up a couple times, but that was before Tris. I've never felt like I need to be with someone, as much as I do with Tris. I'm brought back to this morning, and I'm not too sure it was just random. Maybe one day she'll open up to me, like I did to her.

Before I know it we're pulling into the garage and everyone is literally falling out and stumbling into the house. I notice that Tris has fallen asleep in my arms, I smile because it's awesome that she feels safe enough with me to physically fall asleep in my arms. I pick her up, bridal style, trying my hardest to not jostle her too much. Coming into the house is a sore sight. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Mar, Will and Chris are all so past it they have just collapsed on the sofas, the ones we practically never use. I see Caleb and Susan in the kitchen, and Caleb mouths the words thank you as I walk up the stairs. I'm not sure if it's for taking care of Tris tonight or in general but I take it. When I get to her door, I begin to push it open, but Tris starts moving in my arms ever so slightly.

She pulls herself closer to me, and whispers "Stay with me" in my ear so quietly that again I thought I was imagining it. I look down and her eyes are half open, in a half-sleep state, which I admit looks adorable. I take her into my room, and lie her down on the bed, while I turn away to get something to sleep in. I pass her one of my t-shirts, hoping that she is awake enough to change, and I'm met with Tris already undressed to her underwear quickly taking the shirt and slipping it over her head. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she shrugs, not awake enough to give an explanation. I quickly change into some sleep shorts, and climb into the bed on the other side of her. I try to wrap my arm around her, but she quickly turns over so that she's lying on her stomach, her cheek on my shoulder.

I sigh, thinking how perfect this moment is, and just as I'm slipping into sleep I hear Tris whisper so faintly I could have imagined it, "I love you too Tobias". I bring her closer to me, resting my lips against her forehead, kissing her good night.


	14. Chapter 14

**This takes place a month or so after last chapter...**

Tris POV

"I take it you're entering in the games this year?" Tori asks non-chantly as we clear down the work benches for the evening.

"What games..?"

"You don't know? The DSS games that happen every 4 years?"

I stare at her blankly. What on earth is she talking about? "Judging by the look you're giving me, I'm assuming you have no idea what I'm talking about?" I reward her with a grin as I nod along, hoping she's now going to elaborate having spiked my interest.

"Every 4 years, kinda like the Olympics, the DSS hold 'The Games'", she must see my incredulous look I'm sending her way because she pauses and squints coldly at me. "We're fearless, not creative" I laugh, realising she's actually right. "So anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by your mocking of our naming skills, I was saying. The Games are supposed to be an event in which Dauntless are able to find the bravest of the brave, to truly find out who is able to not give into their fears. Of course nowadays they are just a competition for people to just prove how much weight they can carry, or how good they are in combat. Like everything else associated with the old and proper dauntless, it has now lost its entire moral and meaning. But still, it's an interesting few days."

I nod, processing this new found information. I'd be lying if I said it didn't interest me the slightest bit. "So, what are the challenges?" She smirks, seeing that he also has spiked my interest.

"They change every year. They are all usually some kind of agility course, however as more teams are knocked out, the levels become harder, until you're left with only two teams, who battle it out the only way we know how."

"Which is?"

"If I told you, I'd have to shoot you" She says, standing up and walking away with a grin plastered on her face. I like Tori, yes at first she is very cold and let's face it; she's just not a people person. However after a few weeks she warms up to you. Coming back to where I'm still tidying she throws me the keys, "Don't worry about tomorrow night; I got your shift covered. Just fight. Hey, lock up for me when you're done" she finishes, throwing me the keys. I catch them with one hand to the side, and I look up to see her expression fall slightly when she realises I actually caught them.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that" I shout to her retreating figure.

"Yeah, okay" she shouts back as she keeps walking away, holding the finger up to me. I laugh slightly, realising how happy I am here.

I lock up the parlous, and then make my way to the car park, in hopes of meeting Tobias there. I'm just walking into the car park when I hear someone behind me. Spinning around I launch my fist out, in hopes of catching whoever is behind me by surprise. I'm taken aback when my fist is stopped, mi-air, and encapsulated by another warm, comforting hand. Looking up for the head attached to the glorious chest I see in my line of sight, I'm met with the smirking face of Tobias, piercing my soul with his deep blue, sarcastic eyes.

"Hello to you too Tris" He says, letting go of my hand, as I look down sheepishly, realising full well what I almost just did.

Pulling me in for a hug I laugh back at him, "I thought you were someone else"

"Really? That's good. I was hoping that you hadn't changed your mind about me" Rolling my eyes at him I wrap my arms around his waist, looking up into his eyes. Without hesitation he places his lips against mine, allowing them to move in perfect synch with one another. Smiling I slide my hands down into his jeans pocket, feeling his tight ass. He tries to feign indifference but I'd already picked up on the slight shocked hesitation he had. I keep kissing him, taking control, but refusing him entrance. I can tell he is becoming frustrated as he begins to slide his hands up and down my waist, pulling slightly as my shirt bunches up at the sides. Just as he's about to ask for entrance to my mouth I grab the keys form his pocket, and run away to his car, knowing full well my small legs and speed stand no chance to his long stride length.

In mere seconds his strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground, still running in the direction of his truck. I squeal and squirm in hopes of him letting me go, but my attempts are futile in comparison to his iron grasp.

"You can put me down now" I demand once we've reached the truck. He concedes and I go to open the passenger side, about to get in. Over the past few weeks I have slowly devised a way of getting into the truck without his assistance, admittedly if I'm wearing a skirt or dress it is impossible to do so without flashing my panties to anyone in the vicinity. I begin to manoeuvre myself, hitching one leg up onto the seat first about to pull myself up when I jump back from Tobias' feather light touch running up my inner thigh. Dammit! I forgot that although I was wearing shorts, they were extremely short in honour of the fact that Chris was the person who dressed me this morning, as she is more frequently than ever.

I turn to him, ready to fume in his face at how annoyingly inappropriate he is, but I reconsider when I see his cute smirk on his face, so I concede to just glaring at him. He holds his hands up in defence, "I can't help but touch what's mine, especially if what's mine is dressed like that"

I role my eyes, giving him a look away gesture with my finger, and watch as he laughs, walking round to the other side of the truck. Quickly scanning the car park, ensuring no one is around, I re-attempt to enter the truck and successfully find myself sitting upright in the truck, alongside a Tobias with no shame in showing his shit eating grin off.

We drive home in comfortable silence, each of us watching the world go by, and thinking about other things. Some part through the journey Tobias places his hand just above my knee, and I look at him questioningly. He just smiles, refusing to answer the questions he knows I was asking with my eyes. Slightly pouting, I go back to looking out the window, except now my attention is slightly more focused on the warm hand squeezing my thigh, sending shots of electricity throughout my body.

My mind wanders to my conversation with Tori, and the possibility and mystery behind 'The Games'. Why had Tobias never mentioned them to me before, or anyone else for that matter? After all, The Pitt has become a place where we all enjoy hanging out together everyone actually requests we go there on our group outings. If it's because he thinks I can't handle myself, well, he knows that that's not true, surely he's not still underestimating me?

"What are the games?"

"Where did you hear about that rubbish?"

"Tori" I reply, looking straight at him, I notice that he's no longer squeezing my leg as hard, and I watch as his jaw line moves ever so slightly, the tell tale that he has put his walls up.

"It's just some competitions where idiots try and show how 'macho' they are. Nothing special or different to the usual Pitt fights" he states, offering no other information.

"Have you ever took part?"

He sighs, and I watch him fight with himself. In that moment making a decision in his head. He sighs again, squeezing my thing once more and eventually says "Once"

"And..?"

"My team won" He says, and I see the corner of his lips turn up, as if he's reliving a fond memory of the time in his head.

"I think we should enter as a group?" I ask him

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Wow, perfectly good reasoning there. I am blown away." He looks over at me in response to my sarcasm, he tries to smile at me but I keep a cold look, getting across my agitation and disagreements with his opinion. The rest of the journey goes by in silence, except it's not the comfortable kind like earlier. The tension between us is unavoidable. Once we pull up into the garage he gets out and quickly domes over to my side, in hopes of helping me down like usual. However, in spite of our 'disagreement' I refuse his help. I jump down, and stride right past him, 'accidentally' knocking shoulders with him.

He walks after me, towards the door into the house. "Tris" He calls, gently tugging on my hand in a pleading manner. I turn to face him, and stare him down. After a few moments smirks creep into our expressions, and I pull away from his hand.

"I guess we'll just see what the others think about it" I state before striding through the door. He sighs because he knows fine well that they will all be up for this. Grinning, I look over my shoulder at Tobias and shout loud enough for anyone in the house to hear me. "EVERYONE. DOWNSTAIRS. NOW"

I make my way downstairs to the basement and hear people coming out of their various activities of the afternoon to see what the fuss is about. Tobias is close behind me on the stairs, and I run the last few, rushing towards 'his chair'. By some miracle I reach it before he does, despite him being right on my heels. I laugh at him, as I curl up in a ball on what really isn't his chair, more like 'our chair', and laugh as he tries to move me off the chair. By now nearly everyone has gathered and are all looking at each other with puzzled expression as to what the hell is going on. I see Chris shoot Uri a look, and him shrug in answer.

My attention is taken away from them as Tobias places his hand on either side of my waist, and I squeal in anticipation of the tickling which I'm sure is on its way. I know that we're only mock fighting but I can't help but love how easy and playful we are with each other. Before I realise what's happening I've been lifted straight up and off the chair, still in my foetal position, and I'm a moment later unceremoniously dumped back onto Tobias' lap, which is now firmly planted in 'his chair', with a mug look on his face.

Two can play at this game I think to myself, as I begin to reposition so that I'm properly sitting on top of him. My elbow 'accidentally' lands in his crotch with, well, more than a little force and Tobias jumps up from the sudden pain. Despite me being launched out of his lap, I quickly recover consciousness and scramble my way into 'our chair' while Tobias is leaning over, clutching at his small (_or big..._) amount of masculinity left. I notice everyone has sat into their usual seats, and are all united in their laughter over Tobias' pain.

"Nice one Tris" Zeke declares leaning over from where he's sitting for a fist bump.

After everyone, especially Tobias who has now taken a safe position leaning on the back of the armchair, has recovered from the antics, I call for everyone's attention.

"I know you're probably all wondering what this is all about" I begin, looking up at Tobias, sending a cheeky glare, he slightly shakes his head, however can't hide the smile across his face.

"Oh God, you're pregnant aren't you?!" Caleb accuses, bolting up from his seat next to Susan on the sofa opposite us. I laugh, reassuring him that it's not quite teh time or situation for that. Everyone continues to guess obscure things;

"You're engaged?"

"You are going to elope?"

"You're moving to Paris together?"

"You've been abducted by aliens and are saying goodbye?!" Uri shouts above everyone else, calling for a natural silence as everyone looks his way in question of his sanity. I laugh, and deny them all, finally being able to get their attention to offer my proposal.

"I have a proposal-"

"So you _are_ getting married?"

"URIAH SHUT UP!" Tobias and I shout at him in unison, and he reclines back into his seat, curling up next to Mar in mock hurt.

"I have a proposal for you all" I begin, and realise that they are all staring at me, waiting for whatever I'm going to say. "Okay so there's some games happening at The Pitt"

"Some really futile games" Tobias butts in, and I glare up at him to which responds with a grin stretching from ear to ear, as our audience watch our interactions.

"Which I think we would all enjoy"

"She _thinks_, she has no idea really"

"They are like an Olympics, but for DSS and are seeking bravery not athletics"

"By bravery she means stupid junkies trying to get a rush"

"Shut up!" I shout at him and everyone laughs each trying to discreetly hide it. Admittedly I can imagine how odd a situation this is for them.

"We enter as a team, are you guys in?" I ask, looking at them all in turn waiting for their reply"

"Hell yeah!" Chris shouts first at the same time Tobias booms a loud no. I ignore him and smile at Chris. I see Zeke look at Shauna and watch as they have a conversation with their eyes, I never noticed that much before but they really are perfect for each other. "We're up for it" they both say in union, and I shoot Tobias a coy smile, watching as his face goes blank.

Will, Mar and Susan each declare their allegiance and then it's only Will and Caleb. "I'm impartial" Will says, and I stare him down, realising he's trying to keep both loyalties here, I accept that...to an extent. We all shift our gaze to Caleb, even if he was the only one against it, we'd probably end up not doing it. Although there is no real 'leader' of the house, Caleb being the oldest acts as an ultimate 'father' figure for each of us, we all respect anything and everything he does. I watch his face as his eyes lock onto Tobias', and I see Tobias trying to convey everything he feels into the gaze they are sharing. After what feels like forever, re replies,

"Let's do this" he says, giving an apology glance to Tobias above me. We all leap up in celebration, and I walk round the chair and wrap my arms around Tobias bent over figure. Laughing and smiling at me he suddenly spins around and throws me over his shoulder, fire men style, and runs upstairs with me hanging down his back. I scream and squeal for him to put me down, for the second time this evening, and of course he ignores me. I give up and rest my elbows on his lower back, rolling my eyes at everyone as he takes me upstairs. Just as we're at the top I hear Uri shout to 'go get some' and I huff ignoring the newest round of laughter. He keeps taking me upstairs until we've reached his room and he flops me down on the bed, quickly following afterwards on top of me.

"That was incredibly cheeky" he whispers into my ear, as his hands take purchase on my waist.

"Was it now? I'm _so_ sorry for the inconvenience caused" I whisper back in a playful tone, as I too start rubbing my hands up and down his taught and defined back. Sucking in a breath, he begins to make a path of sweet kisses from my ear across my neck and down to the three birds on my collar bone. Kissing them each in turn. I momentarily consider the meaning behind that, the fact teach bird represents my parents and Caleb, however the irrational thought is quickly forgotten as his lips finally land hard and demanding against mine.

This kiss is not like other soft gentle pecks, full of admiration and care; they are persistent, determined and dare I say hot. We keep going for who knows how long, until his hands suddenly freeze in their assault upon my waist, and he pulls back from the kiss, staring into my eyes. "Is this okay?" He asks full of concern. I'm not sure if he's referring to the pressure he is inflicting on my body, trapping me under him or the kissing, but either way I smile at him realising his thoughtfulness. "You'd know if it wasn't" I whisper back, wuickly flippinf us over so that I'm now on top of him. I bask in the gloriousness of his startled expression, knowing that I caught him off guard, and smoothly slide off of him. I see his pout slightly before realising I was moving into one of my favourite positions, my face in the crook of his neck, his arm around me, our legs entwined with one another.

"Tobias?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why didn't you want us to enter in The Games?"

He sighs, and I wait patiently as he gathers his thoughts. After a few minutes he takes a breath, preparing to deliver his worst;

"I don't want to see you, or anyone, get hurt" he states simply, as if it required no further explanation.

"You know that I can look after myself, right?"

"Oh I have no doubt about that" He replies sharply, and I see that his lips have turned up at the sides as I quickly crane my head to read his expression.

"I'm just not sure everyone else has quite the same abilities as you, or I for that matter"

"The Games, they can't be that bad?"

"They used to be fine, so I've heard; purely a test of bravery. But now, now they are just games for people to show off. Like what the fighting is to majority of people.

"So who designs the physical games anyway?"

"The leaders of the host. This year The Pitt is hosting The Games, so Eric and I, but they all get approved by the head anyway."

"Can't you try and design them into testing bravery?"

"I can try" he whispers placing his lips against the top of my head.

We continue lying there in silence, occasionally breaking it to ask a random question about each other, or of course kiss. Eventually we are shouted at to return downstairs seen as Zeke and Shauna had finished cooking. I always love it at meal times because it's then that I realise we all are really each others' family.

"Is anything special happening tomorrow?" Chris asks everyone, causing all other conversations to subside.

"Why?"

"I'd like to suggest a group outing to The Pitt, we haven't been in a while; and we should eye up our competition." I aluygh slightly, 1) because Chris thinks that the other teams are going to be parading around like dogs, and 2) because she, and everyone else for that matter, each act as though they truly belong there. It makes me happy that they all approve and respect Tobias and my 'passstimes'.

"I'm all for it, however I'm thinking we do a training session." Tobias announces, and even I turn to look at him with shock. "Y'know, if you are all serious about The Games, there's no chance we are going to win with all your scrawny asses kicking around" everyone bursts out laughing at this, maybe juts to defect the hurt from his joke, or at the awkwardness of Tobias being, well, Tobias in front of them.

"Who knew, he can be funny" Zeke jokes, and once again everyone is back to normal, talking over each other in their own conversations.

"I have a fight tomorrow" I whisper, leaning into Tobias' shoulder.

"I can-"

"No" he gives me a blank look.

"I don't want them all seeing, again. Afterwards I can meet you all in the training room"

Before saying this he leans in, so that his lips are brushing against the sensitive part of my neck, and speaks; "If you are under the illusion that I am going to let you kick ass looking extremely hot and sexy without me watching, you're going to have to think again." I grin at his comment, and bank my knee against his playfully, like that first night together. We are brought back into the table's conversation, however it doesn't stop us from carrying on our games.


End file.
